


Puppies In Love Bring Joy To Your Heart

by ChrisArrow, tomodachificfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hybrids, M/M, Mention of Heat, Mention of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisArrow/pseuds/ChrisArrow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomodachificfest/pseuds/tomodachificfest
Summary: Kyungsoo's Shiba is in love with a Corgi that comes along with a very handsome owner.





	Puppies In Love Bring Joy To Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #233
> 
> Author's Note: I've had so much fun writing this, I hope you guys like it. Dear Prompter, let me know what you think. ♡ 
> 
> Author: _Arrow_ (www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/633598)

When Jongdae shifted, moving from a laying into a sitting position, Kyungsoo gazed from the book he was reading down to his wrist watch. He smiled, inwardly counting the seconds until Jongdae would point out that it was already 4pm.

 

4pm was Jongdae’s favorite time. It was the time of the day, Kyungsoo would take him for a walk. A walk that lead past a very special place and he couldn’t wait to go there again.

 

“Soo?”

 

“Hm?” Kyungsoo hummed, not putting his book down. 

 

“It’s already four.”

 

“Oh it is?”

 

“Yes!”

 

Eventually putting his book away, Kyungsoo smiled at his hybrid. “Well, then it’s time for a walk, huh?”

 

“Yes, yes!” Jongdae eagerly nodded. He jumped down the couch and ran over to the front door, putting on his shoes.

 

Kyungsoo chuckled as he watched Jongdae hastily tying his sneakers, growling when he messed up two times in a row. “You know, I’m sure he’s patiently waiting for you and won’t go anywhere.”

 

He was Baekhyun, an adorable corgi hybrid that lived down the street. The two dog hybrids met a few weeks ago as Baekhyun accidentally had thrown his ball over the fence and Jongdae felt urged to help a fellow hybrid out to get his ball back. 

 

Kyungsoo will never forget the moment Jongdae handed a sobbing Baekhyun his toy and the corgi thanked him by kissing his cheek. Jongdae’s tail was wagging like crazy, almost rotating in joy and Kyungsoo knew that he’d never be able to walk with Jongdae not walking past Baekhyun’s garden. 

 

“Dae, please watch out,” Kyungsoo called after his pup as the shiba hopped along the sidewalk, a little too close to the street. “Walk in the middle, okay?”   
  


“Okay,” Jongdae chirped, coming to halt when the sidewalk ended and he and Kyungsoo had to cross the street. “Look, look, there’s Baekhyunnie’s garden,” he squeaked, pointing at a light wooden picket fence.

 

Kyungsoo had to laugh at the hybrid’s excitement. “Alright, you can go,” he said when they had crossed the street.

 

Jongdae immediately ran off towards the fence, barking Baekhyun’s name loud enough for everyone to hear. The corgi’s head popped up behind the fence only a second later and Kyungsoo smiled as the hybrids brushed their noses together, closing their eyes while doing so.

 

The fence was quite high and so Jongdae was tiptoeing, holding onto two of the wood slats as he happily chatted to Baekhyun.

 

“Hello, Baekhyun.”

 

“Hello,” he corgi chirped back at Soo, humming as Kyungsoo reached over to scratch him behind his ears. “Are you going to the park?”

 

“Yes,” Dae nodded, small sharp ears twitching a little. “Do you want to come with us?” 

 

“I'd love to,” Baekhyun said, brown eyes sparkling like little stars.

 

“Then why don't you ask your owner, huh?” Kyungsoo suggested, giving the pup a smile. “Or do you want me to ask?” He really had no problem with taking Baekhyun to the park so the two hybrids could finally spent some time without a fence being between them. 

 

Baekhyun hummed as if he would think of Kyungsoo's suggestion but then shook his head. “Uh no,” he said. “I'll go and ask. I'll be right back.”

As Baekhyun disappeared behind the fence, Jongdae let out a squeal. “Hopefully his owner says yes.”

 

Kyungsoo laughed out as the shiba folded his hands as if he'd pray for Baek's owner to give it a go.

 

Baekhyun was back a couple of minutes later, confusing Kyungsoo and Jongdae with a weird noise that came from behind the fence. When suddenly one of the big fence elements moved and the corgi stepped onto the sidewalk, Kyungsoo raised a brow. 

 

“I never knew that there was a door.”

 

“It's cool, right?” Baekhyun smiled. “We use it rarely,” he then added. “Mostly when we get wood.”

 

“Wood?” Kyungsoo curiously asked.

 

The corgi nodded. “Yeollie uses the wood to make tables and chairs and beds and other things. He's really good at it.”

 

“Ah,” Kyungsoo voiced out, getting that Baekhyun's owner obviously was a carpenter. “So, and he's okay with you coming with us, yeah?”

 

“Uh y-yeah he is,” the pup nodded. 

 

“When do we have to be back?” Actually, Kyungsoo was surprised that Baekhyun's owner didn't show up to at least check up on with who his puppy would go to the park. They have never met before, after all. 

 

“B-before six.”

 

“Alright, then let's go.”

 

Kyungsoo had a smile on his face as he walked after the two hybrids. Jongdae had grabbed Baekhyun's hand and was swinging them back and forth as they chatted about what they could play at the park.

 

Their sweet, innocent love made him feel warm, though he also looked at it in envy. Kyungsoo wasn't shy to say that he enjoyed being single but he had to admit that he missed a little love in his live. Jongdae’s unconditional love for him was good, but the love of a lover was yet something different. Something different he really missed.

 

Arrived at the park the two pups mixed up with the great amount of other hybrids that was running around the green area. Kyungsoo found a quiet place on a bench and leaned back, breathing in the warm summer air. 

 

An hour into being at the park Kyungsoo gazed at his wrist watch. He wanted to make sure that they would leave on time for Baekhyun not to come home late but as it seemed was the cute corgi already gone way too long from home.

 

As Baekhyun's name hollered over the place in a deep growl, Kyungsoo shot up from where he was sitting. On fast feet he hurried over to Baekhyun who was hiding behind Jongdae, with his ears pressed flat against his head in fear.

 

“Don't dare to hide, young man.”

 

Only now Kyungsoo's eyes fell onto the tall figure that was stomping along the grass. The man was frowning and had his hands balled into tight fists. He stopped a few meters in front of Jongdae and Baekhyun, pointing at the pup before he then pointed at the spot in front of him. 

 

Slow and with his head lowered Baekhyun stepped out from behind Dae’s back and crept towards the man with tiny steps. “I'm sorry,” Soo heard him whimper.

 

“Excuse me, what was that?” The tall man grumbled. “I couldn't hear you.”

 

“I'm sorry,” Baekhyun said again, much louder this time. He had reached the man and was looking up to him with teary eyes.

 

“Have you any idea how worried I was?”

 

Baekhyun shook his head.

 

“I come home to find the garden gate open and you not being there. God, Baek,” the tall man huffed. “You know you're not allowed to leave the garden alone.”

 

“Alone?” Kyungsoo's gasp drew the man's attention. Looking at the man and then at Baek, Soo stepped to the pup. “Baekhyun, didn't you say you asked if you could go to the park with us?”

 

“What?” The man asked, frowning. “Baekhyun!”

 

The corgi broke into tears. “I'm sorry,” he bawled. “I really wanted to go to the park with Dae but you're not home.” 

 

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun’s owner breathed in at the same time. “I'm sorry,” Soo said, bowing a little as their eyes met. “I really thought Baekhyun has asked you if he could go to the park with us.”

 

“It's okay,” the man said, gifting Soo a soft smile. The smile faded when he turned back to Baek. “This still has consequences for you. Say goodbye, we're going home.”

 

Baekhyun quickly turned to Jongdae, nuzzling his face into the crook of the shibas neck as Jongdae hugged him. After pulling away from each other, Baekhyun lifted his hand to wave at Kyungsoo. “Goodbye.”

 

“Bye,” Soo said and watched as the corgis small hand reached for the large one of his owner. 

 

“Goodbye,” the tall man said, nodding his head at Kyungsoo before pulling his hybrid along. 

  
  
  
  


♡

  
  
  
  
  


Days passed and Baekhyun wasn't there to greet Jongdae at the fence anymore. Kyungsoo sighed as the shibas ears dropped in sadness. 

 

After the incident at the park the other day Kyungsoo and Jongdae didn't go for their daily four o’clock walk the next day to due heavy rain but when they did the day after, Baekhyun was not there. 

 

Kyungsoo hummed as they walked past the fence. The corgis owner said that Baekhyun's behavior would have consequences for the pup but was he really punishing him with not allowing him to play in the garden?

 

”Hey Dae,” Soo called out for the shiba. “Come, let's go and see if Baek is home.”

 

Jongdae’s ears perked up. “Really?”

 

“Yes,” Kyungsoo smiled. “Let's go.”

 

They walked around the fence and to the front of the house, walking up the paved path to the quite big single family house. Gazing at the nameplate, Kyungsoo reached to ring the bell. 

 

Not even a second later Baekhyun's head popped up and the pup peeked through the narrow floor-to-ceiling window that was next to the white door. 

 

”Hey Baek,” Soo smiled, waving at the hybrid. “Can you open the door?”

 

The corgis face fell for a second and Kyungsoo was about to tell him to get his owner but before he had the chance to, Baek disappeared and a second later the door opened, though it was just a tiny bit. “Hello,” Baek chirped.

 

“Hello,” Jongdae beamed. “Baekhyunnie, I miss you!”

 

“Baek, are you okay?” Soo asked. 

 

“I am,” the corgi nodded. “Why?”

 

“You're not out anymore,” Jongdae pouted. “Why are you not out anymore?” 

 

Baekhyun's eyebrows raised. “Oh, Yeollie is sick. Badly sick,” he added with a concerned pout. “He's sleeping all the time and I don't want to leave him alone.”

 

“Aw, what does he have?” Kyungsoo asked. 

 

“I don't know. He's all hot and sweaty. He's barely moving and not eating or drinking.”

 

Kyungsoo frowned at the information. As a nurse he knew how dangerous a flu cloud be, especially if the person wouldn't drink and to him it pretty much sounded as if Baekhyun's owner would suffer from a bad flu. “Baek, is someone with you?”

 

“No, it's only Yeollie and me.”

 

“Would you open the door for me, please? I'd like to take a look at him.”

 

Jongdae nodded his head, smiling at Baekhyun. “Soo is a nurse, he can help Yeollie.”

 

“Oh really?” Baekhyun immediately opened the door completely. “Please, please help Yeollie.”

 

“I will, don't worry,” Kyungsoo smiled as he stepped into the house. He stroke the corgi over the head and caressed one of his big ears. “Can you show me the way to his room?”

 

“Oh, he's not in his room,” Baek said, hopping towards the living room. “He's here.” 

 

Kyungsoo scrunched up his nose as his eyes fell onto the sick man. His face was flushed and he was bathed in sweat. Slowly walking around the couch, he knelt down next to it and brought his hand up to feel the man's forehead. He was burning and Kyungsoo's trained eye could say that the man's fever was incredibly high. 

 

“Will he be okay?” Baekhyun asked.

 

“Of course,” Soo smiled. “It just needs a few days until he's feeling fine again. Baek, could you get me some new clothes for him? And a couple of washcloths and towels?” 

 

The corgi nodded. “I help you,” Jongdae said, hopping after the other to collect the things Kyungsoo had asked for.

 

Kyungsoo chuckled a little as he watched them going. He turned back to the sleeping man, looking at his flushed face. “And here I thought you have forbid Baek to see Jongdae anymore,” he whispered. “Don't worry, you'll be fine,” he added with a smile.

 

And the longer he looked at Baekhyun’s owner, studying his face, the more Kyungsoo realized that he had totally missed how handsome the man was the first time he saw him.

 

As the hybrids were back, carrying the stuff Kyungsoo had asked for into the living room and dropping them onto the armchair by the window, the nurse went to prepare a bowl of warm and a bowl of cold water.

 

He had Baekhyun’s worried yet attentive eyes on him as he slowly started to take the tall man’s shirt off. It was literally clinging to his sweaty body and it gave Kyungsoo great difficulties to take it off in a swift go. Every now and then Baekhyun’s owner let out heavy sighs but otherwise he didn’t wake up. 

  
With the shirt finally gone, Kyungsoo reached for one of the washcloths and dipped it into the warm water. Dragging it over the man’s skin he got rid off the sweat, then drying the washed parts with a fluffy towel Baekhyun had brought. 

 

By the time Kyungsoo was done freeing the taller from the sheet of sweat that covered his skin and changed him into new, dry clothes, he had also managed to lay a towel beneath him onto the couch and had placed a cold washcloth on his forehead. “Alright,” he said as he moved away to bring the bowel of warm water back to the kitchen. “That will do it for now.”

 

“Thank you so much,” Baekhyun chirped, following Jongdae’s owner to the open kitchen. “Thank you, thank you.”

 

Kyungsoo jumped a little as the corgi hugged him from behind, burying his face into his back. “You’re welcome,” he smiled over his shoulder, then putting the bowel onto the counter. “Make sure to change the cloth on his forehead every half and hour, okay? It helps to reduce the fever a little and helps with the sweating.”

 

“O-okay,” Baekhyun nodded. “I can do that! I want Yeollie to be better soon!”

 

“Do you know if he has any medicine for bad colds, somewhere?”

 

The corgi pursed his lips into a pout as he thought. “I don’t know.”

 

“Do you guys have something like a medicine cabinet?”

 

“Uh, no, I don’t think s-oh but we have a box where Yeollie keeps this gums he gives to me when I get a tummy ache.”

“Can you show me?” The nurse asked. “Maybe we’ll find something in there we can use.”

 

“Oh sure, sure.”

 

Kyungsoo watched as Baekhyun hopped off and disappeared for a minute, then returning with a light gray box that was labeled as ‘Medical Supplies’. Much to the nurses like, Kyungsoo found a fever reducer in the well organized kit. He took it as well as an oral syringe out and went back over to the corgis owner. 

 

Baekhyun gasped a little as his beloved Yollie started coughing a little as Kyungsoo injected the transparent liquid, making him drink it. “D-do I have to do that too?”

 

Kyungsoo chuckled softly, wiping away a drop of the syrup from the corner of the man’s mouth before he turned to the hybrid. “If you don’t want to, no. If you want me to do it, I’d come back tomorrow.”

 

Baekhyun was fast to nod. “Yes, please.”

 

“Okay,” Soo smiled, gently petting the corgis head as he walked past him back to the kitchen. As he rinsed out the syringe Kyungsoo’s eyes fell onto the couple of bowls that stood in the sink. All of them looked as if they had some sort of instant noodles in them. “Baek, since when does he have the fever?”

 

“I don’t know,” the corgi said. “But I’m sure Yeollie got sick because he was out in the rain the other day. The day after he got sick.”

 

Kyungsoo hummed, counting the days in his head. “Are those your bowels?” He then asked, nodding at the pile of dirty dishes.

 

“Y-yes.”

 

“What did you eat the past days?”

 

“Ramen,” the puppy answered. “But they’re empty now.”

 

Kyungsoo frowned. “You did only eat noodles?”

 

“And the bread and the veggies and fruits but it’s all empty now. I can’t cook, I’m afraid of the fire.”

 

Gazing at the gas stove, the nurse smiled. Jongdae also was afraid of the heat that was coming from the stove whenever Kyungsoo cooked them a meal. “Did you have a meal today?”

 

Baekhyun nodded. “I ate cookies,” then he pouted. “But they’re empty now, too.”

 

Putting the cleaned syringe away, Kyungsoo reached for a dish towel. “Cookies are not quite a good meal,” he stated. “Let’s go and get you some food.”

 

“B-but, what about Yeollie?”

 

“He’ll be fine,” Kyungsoo said, throwing a look at the sleeping man. “We won’t be gone for long, I promise.”

 

Baekhyun really did not want to leave his sick owner behind but Jongdae was able to convince him that they would be back home in now time and Kyungsoo promising him to make some mashed potatoes for him had Baekhyun eventually agreeing to take a trip to the supermarket. 

 

Grabbing the house keys from the small white, wooden table that stood by the front door, Kyungsoo slipped them into the pocket of his jeans and closed the door behind him. With the two puppies following his lead they went to the groceries store that was located nearby the park. 

 

Colorful veggies and fruits found their way into the cart and Baekhyun squealed as Kyungsoo reached for a package of strawberries. They stopped at the meat counter and made their way down the snack aisle to get some cookies as well. 

 

“Uhm, K-kyungsoo?”

 

“Hm?” Kyungsoo did not look at Baekhyun but continued to put their selected groceries onto the checkout conveyor. 

 

“I don’t have money to pay for all that.”

 

“Don’t worry about that,” Kyungsoo said, giving the corgi a smile as he eventually looked up. 

 

“O-okay.”

 

With all their purchases paid and stuffed into bags, the trio made their way back to Baekhyun’s home. The corgi pup immediately ran off to check up on his owner after he had toed off his sneakers. “He’s sleeping,” he whispered as Kyungsoo and Jongdae walked past him.

 

“Good,” Kyungsoo smiled, lifting one of the bags onto the counter. “Say, do you want to go out and play a little while I prepare something to eat?”   
  


Jongdae’s sharp ears twitched a little at the suggestion. “Do we want to?” He asked, looking at the corgi with hopeful eyes.

 

Baekhyun kept quiet for a moment, only looked back and forth between Jongdae and his owner but eventually gave a nod. And with the puppies out in the garden, Kyungsoo started to unpack the shopping bags, washed the dishes Baekhyun had abandoned in the sink and prepared some food. 

 

Next to the mashed potatoes he had promised the corgi, he also cooked a big pot of soup, fired some meat and prepared some veggies. He knew that Baekhyun had to take care of himself for a couple of more days and he wanted to take some load off the hybrids shoulder by leaving him prepared meals he just had to warm up in the microwave.

 

The puppies played outside until Kyungsoo called them in to have dinner. Baekhyun was visibly sad as it was time for Kyungsoo and Jongdae to leave but since the nurse had promised to drop by the next day, it was easier to eventually say good-bye.

  
  
  
  
  


♥

  
  
  
  
  


Someone breathing into his face had him frowning and as he blinked open his eyes he also noted the weight that pinned down his left arm as he tried to lift it. “B-baek.”

 

The corgis head immediately shot up and wide open, sparkling puppy eyes stared at him, looking like little diamonds. “Yeollie, you’re awake, you’re awake! Finally! I’m so happy!”

 

“Finally?” The man asked. “How long did I sleep?”

 

“A week,” the puppy pouted. “Are you okay? Do you feel better? You’re not as hot and sweaty anymore. Is your fever gone? Are you healthy again?”

 

“I was sick?” The question left him in a mumble but Baekhyun’s good ears caught it without any problem. 

 

“Badly,” the corgi said. “Very, very sick. I was very worried.”

 

“Aw, I’m sorry,” Baek closed his eyes as he was scratched behind his ears by his owner. “I didn’t mean to worry you. I didn’t even notice I was sick for that long.”

 

“You didn’t notice?”   
  


“No, I just remember that I had a bad headache and wanted to take a nap.”

 

“Yes,” Baek nodded. “But you didn’t wake up again. You started sweating. We had to change your clothes. Well, I did not do that but I helped putting a wet cloth on your forehead.”

 

“Ah, that’s nice of y-wait. Who are we?”

 

“Kyungsoo helped me. You know he’s a nurse and he took good care of you and oh, look,” Baekhyun hopped down the couch and sprinted to the fridge, opening it. “He made food for me because there was none. He also made soup for you. Are you hungry? Do you want to eat? I know how to warm it up, Kyungsoo showed me.”

 

“Baek, who’s Kyungsoo?”

 

“Jongdae’s owner,” the puppy said.

 

“And who’s Jongdae?”

 

Baek bit down his lip, gazing to the floor. “Uhm, you know, the day I didn’t tell you-”

 

“Ah, so he’s the pup you went to the park with?”

 

“Yes,” the corgi nodded. “They came here because I wasn’t out in the garden anymore. They were worried but I told them that you’re sick and that I could not to go to the garden because I couldn’t leave you and then Kyungsoo asked if he could take a look at you. You know, he’s a nurse and I needed help an-is it bad that I let them in? Did I do wrong?”

 

“What? No, no, you did not do wrong. I would have done the same if I were you.”

 

Baekhyun’s eyes lit up again. “Really?”

 

“Yes,” the man gave a nod. “You did good.”

 

The puppy gave a proud smile. 

 

“So, you said there’s soup, right? Shall we eat some because I’m really hungry.”

 

“Oh, okay, okay. Let me do it. I can do it,” Baekhyun squeaked, so excited to help that he almost dropped the food container the soup was stored in on his way to the microwave.

  
  
  


♥

  
  
  
  


The house was quiet as Kyungsoo unlocked the door and stepped into the entrance area of the big house. Jongdae was right behind him, looking around. “Where’s Baekhyunnie?”

 

“I don’t know,” Kyungsoo said. “Maybe he’s taking a nap. I’m sure he was up all night again to watch Cha-” “Who are you?!”

 

Both, human and hybrid shrieked at the sudden deep voice that flew at them and Kyungsoo dropped not only the keys he was holding onto but also the carton of eggs he had brought. The eggs broke with a loud crack and egg white and yolk were immediately running out and over the floor.

 

Whipping his head around to where the voice was coming from, Kyungsoo met the eyes of Baekhyun’s owner.

 

“Oh, you’re awake,” Jongdae chirped in a happy voice. “That’s good. Do you feel better?”

 

The man tilted his head. “Are you Kyungsoo and Jongdae?”

 

“Yes, we are,” the shiba barked. “We met at the park before. Well, it was not a nice meeting but it counts as meeting, right?”

 

“Dae, lower your voice a little,” Kyungsoo said, giving his pup a sign to shut up. “Uh, yes,” he then said, nodding. “We’re Kyungsoo and Jongdae. Uh, I know this probably looks really weird but Baekhyun told us that he’s actually not allowed to open the door when you’re not around and he felt really bad for breaking this rule all the time so I suggested to take the key with me, so he’d not break the rule by open the door for us all the ti-god, this sounds even more weird.”

 

Baekhyun’s owner let out a laugh. “Baek told me that you’re a nurse and helped taking care of me,” the man said. “Thank you for that, by the way. I didn’t even notice that I was sick for such a long time.”

 

“It’s not unusual for people with a flu. It comes very unexpected and yours was really bad, so it’s not surprising.”

 

The man made a sound. “Well, I guess it’s my own fault that I got sick.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded. “Baekhyun told us that you’re out that rainy day.”

 

“Yeah, I had t-” “Where’s Baekhyunnie?” Jongdae interrupted the man. “Is he sleeping?”

 

“No, he’s taking a bath. I hope that he washed himself in the past week at least once, though I doubt that. He smelled awful.”

 

“Yeah, I noticed that too,” Kyungsoo uttered. “Especially his hair.”

 

The tall man sighed. “He loves bathing but someone has to be with him. I guess I spoiled him too much when he was a pup-” “Yeollie, where are you?! Come back! My duckie fell out of the tub.”

 

Kyungsoo snorted as the corgis owner let out an embarrassed sound. “Maybe just a tiny bit.”

 

“Do you want go up to him?”

 

Jongdae’s pointy ears twitched at the ask. “Me?”

 

“Yeah,” the man nodded. “You can go to him if you want.”

 

“Oh, okay,” the shiba was fast to sprint towards the stair. 

 

“Tell him, I’ll be there in a few to check if he has washed his hair.”

 

“Yes, yes,” Jongdae said as he rushed past the man to find Baekhyun.

 

Kyungsoo smiled to himself as he heard Jongdae squeaking Baekhyun’s name as soon as he had reached the bathroom and shook his head a little. “Lovesick puppy.”

 

Taking off his shoes and pushing them aside, Kyungsoo hopped over the egg carton on the floor and casually made his way to the kitchen to grab some paper towels. As he came back to the entrance hall, he found Baekhyun’s owner picking up the carton. “Oh, let me do it.”

 

“Ah, why? It’s my fault that you dropped them after all,” the man chuckled, carrying the carton away. 

 

Wiping off the mess, Kyungsoo then followed the man to the kitchen and disposed the dirty paper towels. 

 

“Look, three of them survived.”

 

Soo let out a whistle full of sarcasm. “Oh, wow.”

 

The tall man laughed. “Better than none.”

 

“Well yeah, I guess that’s true but still not enough for scrambled eggs.”

 

As the food was mentioned the man made a sound. “Ah, thank you for making food for Baek and for buying all this stuff. How much do I owe you?”

 

“I, oh, I don’t have any of the receipts anymore,” Soo said. “I hate keeping those things. Let’s forget it.”

 

“What? Oh no, no, no. I’m gonna pay for that food. So tell me, how much, roundabout.”

 

“How about paying for this with a proper introduction? I mean, I already know your name-” Kyungsoo paused, chuckling. “I know a lot about you already but until now we didn’t have the chance to introduce ourselves to each other.” Holding out his hand, the nurse smiled. “I’m Kyungsoo.”

 

The man took the hand and shook it a little, returning the smile. “I’m Chanyeol and I’m curious to hear what you already know about me. What did Baek tell you?”

 

“Ah, nothing much. Only that you’re a carpenter, well I guess you are since you work with wood and that your favorite color is black, what Baekhyun doesn’t like at all. I know that you tend to fall asleep on the couch, what Baek also doesn’t like because the couch is too small to cuddle. Shall I go on?”

 

Chanyeol laughed and sighed at the same time. “He chewed off your ears, huh? I apologize.”

 

“Ah, don’t worry I’m used to it. Jongdae is the same, which I don’t get since shiba’s are known for their quiet, observing personality. He’s a little weird.”

 

“Weird? Why?”

 

“Shiba’s are said to be ingenious, Jongdae’s not. He’s the whole opposite of it-” Kyungsoo paused a second. “Does not mean he’s dumb as fuck but he’s not the typical shiba.”

 

Chanyeol hummed. “Well, I guess exactly that’s what makes him unique and lovable. And I guess if he wouldn’t be the way he is, he and Baek would not be friends.”

 

“Friends? They love each other,” the nurse laughed.

 

“Well, I’m not gonna say that I’m overprotective but the good puppy dad I am, I’ll observe this first before I decide if I’ll ever use another designation for their relationship. For now they’re friends, nothing more.”

 

Snickering, Kyungsoo shook his head. “Well, puppy dad I’m glad to see you’re in full health again.”

 

“Yeah, thanks for that again. I’m a little embarrassed though.”

 

“Why?” Kyungsoo asked. “There’s no need for it, I’m a nurse after all.”

 

“That might be, but do nurses wash their patients laundry?”

 

“Oh, that,” Soo laughed. “Well, we’re running out of shirts to change you in, so there was no other option. Plus, Baek stained all his clothes while trying to make himself ramen.”

 

Chanyeol pressed his lips into a thin line and made a sound. “You must think that he’s a spoiled brat that doesn’t have to do anything but he’s actually just frightened of a lot of things and clumsy as hell.”

 

“Yes, I figured that. He knocked over his milk and then slipped in the puddle.”

 

The tall man palmed his face. “That’s where he has the bruise on his butt from, huh?”

 

“I guess, yeah,” Kyungsoo nodded. “May I ask why he’s not bathing alone?”

 

Leaning against the kitchen counter, the corgi owner hummed. “We used to bathe together when he was a puppy. I’m not his first owner, actually. They found him on a highway rest stop, chained up. A friend of mine who works for a hybrid sanctuary called me, asking me if I would forster him for a while but I’m not a forster type, I knew that I’d fall for him and so I decide to adopt him right away. The first time I wanted to give him a bath ended with both of us being injured. He was afraid of water, screaming his lungs out. Later I found out that his-” Pausing, the man let out a growl. “That guy does not deserve to be called a pet owner. Anyways, he tried to drown him.”

 

Kyungsoo mouth fell open and his eyes widened in shock. “H-he what? Oh my god.”

 

The man nodded. “It took me a long time to convince Baek that bathing is not bad. He also started crying whenever I took a bath or a shower. That’s why we started bathing together and to date he still wants me to be there to make sure nothing bad happens.”

 

“Oh god, this is so awful. How can some people be so cruel?” Kyungsoo mumbled, rubbing his arms. He had goosebumps all over his body from the disgust he felt for that monster who abused the cute corgi like this. 

 

“You know, the day he went to the park with you, I felt like having a heart attack when I found the garden gate open,” Chanyeol said. “I know that the park is just down the street and that many hybrids in this neighborhood are allowed to go and play there on their own but Baek still gets scared when he’s out there on his own and if he gets a panic attack, everything can happen. He once ran away and I was sure I’ll never see him again. He’s gone for two days.”

 

“Oh, if I would’ve known this,” Soo uttered. “He’s always so happy and excited, I would never have guessed that he actually has anxiety.”

 

“It had gotten a lot better but it’s still there. But who knows, maybe Jongdae can help him to get over it. I mean, Baek has never really broken a rule before and he followed you to the park by even coming up with a lie. Jongdae seems to have something that calms Baek and makes him feel safe.”

 

Kyungsoo chuckled. “Yes, or he’s just head over heels and blinded by it.”

 

“Let’s hope that it’s not the case.”

 

“I’m sure it’s not, Jongdae is just in love as Baek is.”

 

Chanyeol made a dramatic sound. “They grow up so fast,” he faked a sob.

 

“They do,” Soo laughed. “How old is Baek by the way?”

 

“Human years?”

 

“Oh yes, please. I’ve never understood how they calculate the hybrid age.”

 

“Me neither,” the man snickered. “But according to our age, he’s sixteen. Turning seventeen next month.”

 

“Oh, then he and Dae are same age. Jongdaes born in September.”

 

“Maybe that’s why they get along so well.”

 

Kyungsoo frowned a little in confusion. “Do you actually know how they met?” He asked. “I’m a little confused because you don’t seem to know much about Baek’s and his relationship.”

 

The man shifted a little and reached for the kettle as he did so, pressing it’s button to turn it on. “I know that Jongdae has brought Baek’s ball back to him and that’s how you guys met. But Baek never mentioned his name in any sort of way. He was just always really excited to go out and play every day around four in the afternoon. Actually, I’m glad to finally have the chance to meet you in person.”

 

“Why were you never there? I mean, we go for a walk every day at the same time.”

 

“Three to six are my rush hours. I meet with customers, go here and there, have way too many phone calls. I wished I could’ve been there to meet Baek’s fence pal at least once but I was never able to make it.”

 

Kyungsoo hummed, nodding at the words. “Too bad but at least it tells us that your business is running good, huh?”

 

“Oh yeah, it’s going good.”

 

“Baek told me that you built everything that’s made out of wood in here. That’s impressive.”

 

“Thank you,” Chanyeol smiled. “If I ever can do something for you, let me know.”

 

“Ah, that’s very nice but I can’t afford that.”

 

“See it as the payback for everything you’ve done in the past week.”

 

“Well,” Soo said. “If that’s so, I need a new coffee table,” he added with a laugh.

 

“Why? Is the other broken?”

 

“Not yet, but Jongdae and a glass table is a risky combination.”

 

“Ah, I see. Yeah, having as little whirlwind at home is a-” “Ow!”

 

The loud scream of pain had Chanyeol and Kyungsoo flinching. Kyungsoo followed the taller as he rushed out of the kitchen and up the stairs towards the bathroom. Baekhyun was still sitting in the tub, crying like a baby while Jongdae sat in front of the tub, holding onto his upper arm.

 

“What’s going here?!”

 

“Baekhyunnie bit me,” Dae cried, removing his hand to show the bite mark on his skin. It was bleeding and the skin around the actual wound was bright red. 

 

“Baek,” Chanyeol looked at the corgi. “Why did you do that?”

 

The puppy had his ears pressed flat against his head and was shivering all over. “H-he,” he hiccuped. “H-he s-s-splashed w-water at m-me.”

 

Kyungsoo let out a sound of guilt. “Oh, I’m sorry.”

 

Chanyeol shook his head at him as he reached for a towel. “Don’t be, Jongdae didn’t know after all.”

 

“What did I not know?”

 

Kyungsoo turned to the shiba. “Dae, Baek is very afraid when water moves in a certain way or it gets close to his face. Something bad has happened to him once, that’s why he also doesn’t want to bathe alone.”

 

The shiba’s eyes immediately filled with tears. “I didn’t mean to,” he cried out. “I’m sorry!”

 

“We know, everything’s fine,” Soo said, stroking the hybrid over the head. He gazed over to Chanyeol who helped a still sobbing Baekhyun out of the tub and wrapped him into a fluffy towel. “Come, let’s go and treat your wound and give Baek a moment to calm down.”

 

Kyungsoo took Jongdae downstairs where he treated the wound. “Oh look,” he voiced out in surprise over the pack of colorful band aids he took out of the aid kit. “Baek seems to have a soft spot for cute stuff.” Pulling out a stripe of the pastel colored band aids, Kyungsoo showed them to the shibe. “Which one.”

 

At first Jongdae scrunched his nose at the childish wound patches but then his eyes spotted a print that was much to his like. “This one.”

 

The nurse bit back the chuckle that lay on the tip of his tongue as he removed the protective film from the band aid. As he stuck it to Jongdae’s skin, covering up the deepest of the teeth marks, he gently run his finger over the little dog print that suspiciously looked like Baekhyun. “There all done. Does it hurt?”

 

“It stings a little,” the hybrid said, looking at his arm. 

 

“Well, that’s the disinfectant,” Soo said. “I would have used iodine but Chanyeol did not seem to have some.”

 

The shiba nodded. “It’s okay. Soo, I’m sorry, I really didn’t mean to scare Baekhyunnie.”

 

Kyungsoo gave Jongdae a smile. “It’s okay, you didn’t know.”

 

The shiba’s pointy ears dropped a little. “I made him cry.”

 

“Hey,” Soo cooed, reaching out to stroke Jongdae over the head. “Don’t be sad about it. You didn’t mean to and I’m sure Baek knows that. He’s just shocked at the moment. I’m sure when he comes back down, everything will be fine again.”

 

It took the corgi a while to calm down and when he and Chanyeol eventually came down, he literally stuck to the tall man’s back, hiding behind him. 

 

“Is everything okay?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

Chanyeol nodded. “He moved from scared to shy now, don’t worry it’s normal.” As the tall man sat down on the armchair by the large windows to keep a little distance between the two pups, Baekhyun immediately climbed into his lap, hiding his face in the man’s neck. “Overgrown baby.”

 

“I’m not a baby,” the corgi mumbled.

 

Wrapping his arms around the small hybrid, Chanyeol cuddled the corgi. “Oh yes, you are. Look, I can even rock you like a baby.”

 

Kyungsoo smiled at the scene, laughing out as Baekhyun let out a sound between whine and hum. There was no way for him to deny it that he enjoyed being cuddled like this by his owner. “Baek, we took one of your band aids. I hope it’s okay.”

 

The corgi turned his head to look at the nurse. “Which one?”

 

Pointing at Jongdaes arm, Kyungsoo smiled. “This one.”

 

“Oh,” Yeol laughed out. “Those are mine.”

 

“What?” Kyungsoo shook his head a little as if he had not heard right. “Yours?”

 

The man nodded, still laughing softly. “Baek picked them out for me.”

 

Nodding, Baekhyun sat up a little. “Yeollie always hurts himself when he works with the wood so he needs a lot of band aids.” Humming a little he reached for one of the man’s hands and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but notice the huge size difference of their hands. “Right now they look not bad,” the corgi stated as he inspected Chanyeol’s fingers.

 

“Well, I slept for a week,” the man chuckled. “They had time to heal.”

 

The puppy scowled a little. “Never ever sleep a whole week again. Okay?”

 

“Never ever again,” Chanyeol said, shaking his head. “I promise.”

 

“Good,” the corgi said, giving a firm nod before he let his head fall back onto the man’s shoulder. 

 

As Baekhyun snuggled close again, Chanyeol gazed at the other pup in the room. “How’s your arm?”

 

“Oh, i-it’s fine.”

 

“Does it hurt?”

 

“N-no,” Jongdae quickly said as he noticed Baekhyun’s ears twitching at the ask.

 

Chanyeol gifted him a smile. “That’s good. You know, Baek once bit me and did not let go.”

 

“Really?”

 

The tall man nodded. “I scolded him for eating all the chocolate at once and he was so mad at me that he bit me.”

 

Baekhyun let out a whine and nudged his owners shoulder. “What?” Chanyeol voiced out. “I’m just trying to tell Jongdae that I know how it hurts when you bite and he can truthfully say so if it really did.”

 

The corgis ears dropped and ever so slowly Baekhyun lifted his head back up, turning around to look at Jongdae. “D-does it hurt?” He asked in a quiet voice.

 

Jongdae shook his head. “No. It’s okay.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“I’m sorry, too,” the shiba said, letting his lips curl into a soft smile. 

 

Baekhyun returned the smile and Kyungsoo also had to smile, giving Chanyeol a faint nod as their eyes met. “Ah, I’m a little hungry,” the man stated. “You too? Shall we prepare dinner?”

 

“Yes,” both pups chirped at the same time, causing them to break into a giggle.

 

“Alright then,” Chanyeol said, petting Baekhyun’s thigh to signal him to get up. “Would you set the table then? I’m sure Jongdae will help you.”

 

“Of course,” the shiba nodded, jumping to his feet in excitement. 

 

“Kyungie, can you make the yummy mashed potatoes?”

 

“Uh yeah, sure,” Kyungsoo answered Baekhyun. “But don’t you have enough of it? You’ve eaten so much mashed potatoes in the past days.”

 

“No, it’s so yummy. Please.”

 

“Baek, Kyungsoo is our guest, he should not cook.”

 

The puppy pouted. “But he’s made me food all the week.”

 

“Yeah, because I was sick. But since I’m fit again, I can cook.”

 

“But your mashed potatoes are not as yummy.” 

 

The carpenter made a face while Kyungsoo snorted. “Well, thank you very much.”

 

“Don’t worry,” the nurse said. “I don’t mind cooking. Plus, I’m sure there's some of the prepared food I made that we should finish before it goes bad. Let me take care of it.”

 

“Let me help, at least,” Chanyeol almost whined. “I don’t want to uselessly stand around in my own house.”

 

“Uh, well, uhm, could you then start peeling the potatoes?”

 

“Sure.”

 

By now Kyungsoo was used to move around Baekhyun’s owners kitchen with the two hybrids whirling around the living room but it was a whole different feeling moving around said man’s kitchen with him actually being there. A couple of times Kyungsoo bumped into the tall man, shrieking everytime it happened. “Oh god, not again. I’m so sorry.”

 

Chanyeol only snickered at his flushed face. “Shall I move somewhere else?”

 

“What? No! It’s just different having someone suddenly standing here with me.”

 

“I see,” the man hummed. “But since this counter is an island, let me move to the other side.”

 

Kyungsoo let out an embarrassed whine as the man moved around the counter and came to halt on the direct opposite of him, giving him a playful wink. “This kitchen is amazing, by the way. The whole house is, it’s so huge.”

 

“Thanks,” Chanyeol said, reaching for another potato. “It took a while until it was the way wanted to have it.”

 

“I bet it was expensive.”

 

“Ah, it was okay. Thankfully I’m a handy guy and could to a lot of things myself.”

 

“But why so big?” Kyungsoo curiously asked.

 

“I have my workshop down in the basement and I guess because I wanted to have a certain size the whole house turned out a little bigger than expected.”

 

“Oh, so everything you build is build here?”

 

“Yes,” Chanyeol nodded. “I always wanted to be able to just go and do work whenever I feel like it or whenever an idea pops up. I know from the outside it looks as if an extended family would live here.”

 

“Well,” Soo chuckled. “That’s true.”

 

“It has advantages, though. Baek has enough space to play around. I’m sure if we’d live in an apartment he and this goddamn bouncy ball would have broken windows by now.”

 

“Bouncy ball? This orange-blue one?”

 

“Oh god, Jongdae has one too?”

 

“Not anymore,” Kyungsoo said, lowering his voice as he leaned over a little. “It disappeared in mysterious way.”

 

“I wonder where it went?” Chanyeol asked, highly amused.

 

Kyungsoo shrugged. “I can’t tell you but I’m sure some other puppy has fun with it now.”

 

“Teach me your ways. I tried to get rid off this thing for years. Baek protects it like it’s the most valuable treasure of all times. It lies under his pillow and he checks up on it every night before he goes to bed. I really tried everything. I once told him that it accidentally got into the washing machine and that it got swallowed by it.”

 

Kyungsoo raised his brows. “And?”

 

“He told me to tell the washing machine to spit it out again.”

 

The nurse broke into laughter. “And you did that?”

 

“He was sleeping in front of it for four nights, I had to give it back to him.”

 

“Well, in this case I can’t help you, I guess.”

 

“Too bad, this thing is a toy from hell.”

 

“Your fault though, you bought it after all.”

 

The man sighed and turned his head to look at his hybrid. “Look at him, how am I supposed to say no to him when he looks at me with those sparkling puppy eyes, pouting, hugging the ball, telling him that his ball would make him so unbelievably happy?”

 

Kyungsoo chuckled. “That little guy has wrapped you around his little finger.”

 

“Yeah, there’s nothing much I can say against that. I’m sure it would be different if he would not have this dramatic past.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

The man kept quiet for a moment. “Yeah, I’m sure tha-no, it would probably the same. I have a soft spot for adorable living beings. I can’t help it,” he then admitted, gifting the shiba’s owner a toothy smile. 

  
  
  
  
  


♥

  
  
  
  


Ever since Kyungsoo helped Chanyeol back on his feet, treating his flu, he and Jongdae became regular guests at the carpenters house. Baekhyun was allowed to join them for their daily walk at 4PM and every Sunday they met for having lunch and dinner together. 

 

This Sunday it was Baekhyun’s birthday and Jongdae was more than excited to go to celebrate with the corgi, surprising him with a home baked strawberry cake but the closer the time for leaving came, the more the shiba realized that he would not be on time.

 

The washing machine decided to break a minute after breakfast and Kyungsoo was still fighting against the gallons of water that escaped the washer. The nurse was soaking wet and close to crying. “God, stop,” he yelled at the broken machine, punching it in anger. “Dae, I need more towels.”

 

“But, uh, there are no more,” the shiba said.

 

“T-then go and get bed sheets.”

 

Jongdae hurried to get the sheets, almost slipping on the way because of his wet feet. Back in the kitchen he gave one of the bedsheets to Kyungsoo and threw one to the flooded floor. “Can’t we call someone for help?”

 

“Who?” Kyungsoo asked. “No freaking sanitary service seems to have an emergency service.” 

 

The shiba pursed his lips into a pout. “Let’s call Chanyeol,” he suggested. “Maybe he can help.”

 

Thinking for a moment, Kyungsoo came to the conclusion that Jongdae probably was right and asking Chanyeol for help was the only option he had. Moving away from the washing machine he stood up and grabbed his phone from the kitchen table. 

 

Chanyeol was fast to answer the call. “Did you get lost?” He chuckled as a greeting. “We’re already waiting for you.”

 

“I wish,” Kyungsoo sighed. “My washing machine broke. I can’t open the door but it’s losing water. My whole kitchen is flooded.”

 

“Shall I come over and take a look at it?”

 

“That would be awesome. I have no idea what to do.”

 

“I’m on my way.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Chanyeol knocked on the door not even ten minutes later. Of course he had Baekhyun with him and corgi let out a gasp at the water that slowly was making its way into the hallway. “So much water.”

 

“Yes,” Kyungsoo whined. “Why is it so much?”

 

“Did you turn it off?” Chanyeol asked as he took off shoes and socks. With a dark green case he brought, the made his way into the kitchen. 

 

“Of course I did,” Soo said, following the man. “But the door is still locked.”

 

“As if you would want to open it right now,” the carpenter laughed as he inspected the machine. “Did make any weird sounds?”

 

Kyungsoo shook his head. “No, not at all. I don’t know what happened, from one second to the other it beeped and locked the door. And a minute later it started losing water. And why is it so much water?”

 

“You know, a washing machine can use up to 80 liter per wash cycle.”

 

“I don’t think I wanted to know that, thank you very much,” the nurse whined. “It’s ruining everything.”

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll fix it,” Chanyeol smiled. “Do you have some towles?”

 

“Will a bedsheet do? Because everything that is a towel, washcloth or similar is soaked.”

 

The man raised his brows. “Sure,” he then said. 

 

Kyungsoo had no idea what Chanyeol was doing and silently watched as the man slid around his kitchen, pulling things out if his green toolbox. He let out a deep sigh as the man connected a tube to drain valve of the washing machine and directed the water to the sink. 

 

Around half an hour after Chanyeol had arrived, all the water was drained, the kitchen floor dried and the cause of the sudden error found. As the tall man pulled a neon green colored blob out of the outlet, Kyungsoo let out a roar. “Jongdae!”

 

“Yes?” The shiba asked as he carefully peeked into the kitchen. As his eyes fell onto the green blob his eyes lit up. “Oh, that’s my slimy,” he squeaked. “I was looking for it everywhere!”

 

“How many times did I tell you not to carry it in your pockets?!”

 

“Oh, uh, oops?”

 

Breathing in Kyungsoo took the weird toy and squeezed it in anger. “I swear to god, one more time and I’ll throw it away!”

 

The shiba was fast to get his toy away from his owner and carried it away, probably to show Baekhyun how cool it was and that it was able to stick on almost every surface in the apartment. 

 

“I remember having a slimy when I was a kid,” Chanyeol casually stated as he packed his tool box back up. “I believe mine was blue.”

 

“I hate this thing.”   
  


“Then why not letting it disappear in a mysterious way?”

 

“I’d love to but as annoying it is, it can keep him occupied for hours. And that is a good thing thing because toys barely keep him busy for more than ten minutes.”

 

The fabric of his black sweatpants was soaked from his knees downwards and Chanyeol shook one of his legs a little as stood back up to loosen it up. “Does he do any activities throughout the week?”

 

Kyungsoo shook his head. “No, not really.”

 

“I told you about my friend, right? The one with the hybrid shelter?”

 

“Oh yes, you did.”

 

“Well, twice a week he and some of the dog hybrids that stay with him go to the mountains. Baek desperately wants to join them but he’s too shy and afraid that he won’t make any friends, maybe when Jongdae’s with him he’d finally give it a go.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded his head at the words. “And when would that be?”

 

“Tuesday and Thursday. They leave at 10am and come back around 3pm.

 

“Hm, I’m not sure. I’ll be at work in that  time. Where is this shelter?”

 

“Oh, it’s a little drive from here,” Yeol said. “But I don’t see a problem with it. Dae gets up on his own, right?”

 

“Yes,” the nurse nodded. “I leave him breakfast and he then gets ready on his own.”

 

“See, so where is the problem? Tell him that he has to be done by 9am and I’ll pick him up then. I’d drive them there and my friend would drop them off at my house after the tour.”

 

Kyungsoo hummed. “But what about the afternoon? I thought that you’re busy around that time?”

 

“Well, I’m not too busy to open the door for my pup,” Chanyeol chuckled. “Just think about it, you don’t have to decide on spot.”

 

“Alright,” Soo nodded. “I’ll think about it.”

 

“Great, let me know your decision then.”

 

Kyungsoo returned the smile the tall man gifted him and then gazed down at his legs. “Your pants are all wet, I’m sorry.”

 

Chanyeol laughed out. “Well, that could not have been prevented. Shall we go over to my house then? Baek wants to show you the birthday gifts he’s got.”

 

“Oh, I’m curious,” Soo said. “Any new toys?”

 

“Nah, I tired to get him practical things.”

 

The nurse chuckled at the comment. “Alright, I’ll jump into some dry clothes and then we can go.”

 

“Anything you have to bring with you?”

 

“Uh, just a small gift and the cake.”

 

Chanyeol’s ears perked up.”Cake?”

 

“Oh yeah, I baked a cake. Baek mentioned that he loves strawberries so I made him a strawberry cream cake. It’s in the fridge,” he said, pointing at the door of the refrigerator.

 

The tall carpenter immediately turned to take a look at the home baked cake. “Oh wow,” he uttered. “This looks amazing.”

 

“Thanks,” Soo bashfully smiled. “I hope it’s as good as it looks.”

 

“I bet,” Yeol said as he closed the door again. “You know, my birthday is in November.”

 

This time Kyungsoo laughed out. “Any wishes?”

 

“I’ve got a soft spot for white chocolate and hazelnuts.”

 

“I think I can work with that,” Soo winked. “Which exact day do I have to be done with that cake?”

 

“November 27.”

 

“Noted.”

 

“Great,” the tall man cheered. “But don’t forget or else I’ll haunt you.”

 

Snickering, Kyungsoo shook his head and pushed past the man. “Don’t worry, I won’t.”

 

“Say, can I take a look into living room?”

 

“Uh, sure,” Soo said, frowning a little in confusion. “B-but why?”

 

“Ah, I just want to get some inspiration for your coffee table.” 

 

Kyungsoo’s mouth fell open. “W-what? W-wait, you’re really going to build me a coffee table? I thought that was a joke.”

 

“I’m not joking when it comes to my profession,” the carpenter said. “Also, I hate owing people something. So prepare, you’ll get a new coffee table soon.”

 

With his mouth still being slightly ajar, Kyungsoo watched as Chanyeol walked past him towards his living room. He really thought that the man was joking back then and couldn't believe that he would actually sacrifice some of his time to build him a custom made furniture. 

 

While Baekhyun’s owner looked around his living room Kyungsoo went to change into some new clothes. He threw a look into Jongdae’s room as he walked past the open door, chuckling at the sight of his pup showing Baekhyun his comic book collection. 

 

When all of them finally made their way to Chanyeol’s house it was way past coffee time, almost time for dinner but nevertheless they were excited to try the birthday cake Kyungsoo had baked for Baekhyun.

 

Decorated with 17 flickering candles Kyungsoo placed the cake in front of Baekhyun, smiling at the corgi’s sparkling eyes. “Happy birthday,” he said while taking a slight step back.

 

Baekhyun clapped his hands while taking a deep breath. Closing his eyes he then blew out the candles, cheering when he saw that he got all of them out in one go. His big, pointy ears twitched at the joy and his whole body was wiggling, presumably from the rapidly wagging of his docked tail that was hidden in his pants.

 

Jongdae’s curled tail was wagging as well but only slightly with much less force. He shiba sat back into his chair as Kyungsoo removed the still smoking candles from the cake and Chanyeol reached for a knife to cut the baked good. 

 

“A super big piece, please,” Baek loudly hummed as he watched his owner cutting the cake. “It’s smells so yummy!”

 

Enjoying the indeed very delicious strawberry cake, the two puppies right after devouring their portions went to closer investigate Baekhyun’s birthday presents. Meanwhile Kyungsoo helped Chanyeol cleaning the table and the dishes. 

 

“You know, you don’t have to do that,” the carpenter stated as Kyungsoo reached to dry off the washed dishes. 

 

“I know, but since I know where I have to put everything just let me help you,” Soo said, turning to open the drawer with the cutlery. “Do you think they still are up for dinner?”

 

Chanyeol hummed. “Baek is always up for food but I guess to get him to eat at least a little tonight we have to offer him something he’d die for. He’s a spoiled baby after all.”

 

“And what’s that he’d die for?” Kyungsoo asked with a chuckle.

 

“All fat and greasy stuff. Pizza, burger, fries, mozzarella sticks, you can choose from that.”

 

“I actually try to keep Jongdae from eating things like that but since it’s Baek’s special day I can make an exception.” 

 

“Is there a reason for why you keep him from food like that?”

 

Kyungsoo nodded. “Dae’s got a quite sensitive  stomach, so he actually never eat greasy food.”

 

“Oh, are you really okay then with ordering some pizza or similar?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll just make him drink some chamomile tea before he goes to bed. But maybe we can compromise on some not overly greasy food?”

 

“Sure,” Yeol nodded. “How about tacos?”

 

“Oh, that sounds nice actually.”

 

“Alright,” the tall man smiled. “Tacos it’s then.”

 

While having dinner together later on, sitting outside the house in the garden and enjoying the still warm weather, Kyungsoo brought the suggested mountain activity for the pups to topic. 

 

Jongdae was immediately up the idea and so the nurse agreed to Chanyeol’s thought of him picking the shiba up and then taking him home to him until Kyungsoo would come back home from work. “But behave.”

 

“Of course, of course,” Jongdae barked, curled tail wagging in joy.

 

“Great,” Chanyeol smiled. “Then I’ll call my friend and tell him that you’ll join him on Tuesday.”

  
  
  
  


♥

  
  
  
  


With joining the outside activity with the hybrids from the local shelter, Jongdae got a lot more balanced. He was less loud and hyper and it also had a great effect on his behavior. He had always been a well behaved hybrid but after spending time with the shelter hybrids Kyungsoo had the feeling that his pup started to more and more appreciated what he had in life.    
  
And that included Baekhyun as well. Where they were inseparable before, they now stuck together like glue and there was no day they did not see each other. And so Kyungsoo got confused when there suddenly was a day his pup did not intended to go and see the adorable corgi.

 

Kyungsoo frowned a little while peeking at the clock, humming to himself as the pointer moved to the tell him that it was already twenty past four. It was odd. Jongdae never missed the chance to go and see his beloved Baekhyun and it was weird that he was not dancing around Kyungsoo’s feet, urging him to go out. 

 

Getting up from the couch, Kyungsoo went to look for the shiba. He found Jongdae laying on his bed, restlessly flipping from the pages of a comic book. “Dae?”

 

The pointy ears twitched and Jongdae instantly lifted his head to meet his owners eyes. “Hm?”

 

“It’s already twenty past four, don’t you want to go and meet Baek?”

 

“N-no, it’s okay.”

 

“Did something happen? Did you two have a fight?”

 

“No, not really.”

 

The nurse tilted his head a little. He could tell that something was off. Stepping further into the room, he went to sit down on the shiba’s desk chair. “Dae, you can tell me if something has happened between the two of you. No matter what it is, you can tell me. Maybe I can help you.”

 

The hybrid drew out a very long, loud sigh. Pushing the comic a way he pushed himself into a sitting position. “I h-hurt Baek.”

 

“You hurt Baek?” Soo repeated. “Hurt in what way? Did you say something mean to him?”

 

Jongdae lowered his head and Kyungsoo raised a brow at the sudden flush on the young hybrids cheeks. “Oh,” he eventually voiced out. “So, something in that particular way happened?”

 

There was a shy nod and Kyungsoo wanted to coo at the view of his pup being so flustered. “You don’t have to be shy or ashamed, you really openly can talk to me about it. It’s something very normal and if you have any questions, I’ll gladly answer them to help you.”

 

In human years the two hybrids were in their teenage years so Kyungsoo was not surprised to hear that they were actually spending the private time they had exploring their love in an intimate way.

 

Rolling the chair a little closer to the bed, Kyungsoo chucked the shiba under the chin to make him look up. “So, you don’t want to go and see Baek because you’ve hurt him?”

 

Jongdae gave a nod. 

 

“Did you hurt him into a physical way?”

 

Another nod was given. 

 

“And things between you are awkward now ?”

 

“Y-yes.”

 

“Tell me what happened.”

 

Breathing in, Jongdae shifted a little. “B-baek got in heat and I wanted to help him.”

 

Humming a little, Kyungsoo nodded. “I know this question is awkward for you but have you done anything similar to that before?”

 

The ask indeed had Jongdae flushing again. Nibbling on his bottom lip, he shook his head.

 

“I see,” Soo voiced out. “Okay, before I give you any advice,” he paused, giving Jongdae a smile. “Let me tell you that you did nothing wrong and that it’s not your fault that Baek was hurt. You’re just simply inexperienced and that things do not turn out the way imagined the first is totally normal.”

 

“R-really?”

 

“Really. Don’t worry. My first time was a complete mess with me being in pain, too.”

 

The open statement was able to relax Jongdae and take away all his shyness. All his curiosity suddenly bubbled out of him and Kyungsoo spent the remaining hours until dinner answering all his questions, giving him the best advice possible.

 

With his newfound knowledge, now knowing that he had nothing wrong , Jongdae the next day felt comfortable enough again to go and visit his beloved Baekhyunnie. Already right after breakfast he quickly got ready and left, waving Kyungsoo goodbye as he headed out of the door. 

 

“Be careful when crossing the street,” Kyungsoo called after the shiba, chuckling at Jongdae’s quick “I will,” he replied while closing the front door behind him. 

 

With Jongdae gone, Kyungsoo took the time to do some chores such as washing away all the dirty laundry that found its way into to laundry hamper over the week. By the time he had hoovered all rooms and mopped the kitchen, the last load of freshly washed laundry was hanging in on the drying rack on the balcony, slowly drying in the warm sun.

 

It was already past lunchtime and not really knowing when Jongdae would come back home or if Chanyeol was even okay with him staying over for that long, Kyungsoo called the carpenter but unfortunately he did not pick up his phone. 

 

Trying a couple more times the nurse eventually gave up and made his way to the tall man’s house to see if he was home. Arriving at the big house, Kyungsoo found the houseowner sitting in front of his home blowing a bubblegum bubble. 

 

“What are you doing out here?” Kyungsoo asked as he approached the man. “Did you lock yourself out?”

 

“Nope,” Yeol shook his head. 

 

“Then, why are you sitting here?”

 

“Jongdae is here.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Yeah, and Baek’s in heat.”

 

“Yeah, Dae told me,” Soo hummed and sunk down to sit next to the taller. “Jongdae and I had a talk about it. He’s hurt Baek.”

 

Chanyeol nodded. “Yeah, Baek and I did talk too. He felt guilty for making Jongdae sad.”

 

“Aw, really? Gosh, he’s so adorable.”

 

The corgi’s owner laughed out. “Maybe we should’ve not talk to them.”

 

“Why?” Soo asked, raising a brow. “I mean, it was just a matter of time until they would have started this. And with Baek being in heat now we can’t do nothing against it anyways.”

 

“Still,” the man said with a sigh. “You know, I’ve got no problem walking around my house knowing that they’re on it. But I can’t stand walking around my house hearing that they’re on it. Baek is freaking loud and Jongdae is not the most quietest either.”

 

Kyungsoo eyed the man, cupping a hand over his mouth. “Well,” he lightly chuckled. “Then there’s no way to go back in there, huh?”

 

“At least not for me,” Chanyeol said. He picked up the bunch of keys, he held them out. “But if you want, go and listen yourself.”

 

“Nah, I’m fine, thank you.”

 

Humming a little, Chanyeol blew another gum bubble. “I haven’t had lunch yet, did you have?”

 

“No.”

 

“Shall we go and check out this little bistro by the park? I’m pretty sure those two upstairs will be busy for a while.”

 

Kyungsoo thought for a moment. “Well, I guess before we just sit here and starve, we should do that. But I’ve got no money with me.”

 

“No worries, my treat,” the carpenter smiled. Pushing himself up, he stuffed his keys into the pockets of his work pants. “I hope you’re okay with my appearance.”

 

“Oh yeah, sure,” Soo nodded. “Don’t worry about that.” He let his eyes wander up and down the man’s figure, noticing his pants and black shirt partly stained. “I didn’t know you’re working on Saturdays.”

 

“Actually I work 24/7,” Yeol chuckled. “When I have an idea I even get up in the middle of the night to either bring it to paper or start to bring it to life right away.”

 

“Uhh, workerholic, huh?”

 

The man shrugged. “A little, maybe.”

 

After Chanyeol grabbed his wallet from his car, they went to the italian bistro the carpenter had talked of. Arrived there they took place at a table outside the small location and ordered some typical italian dishes such as bruschetta, caprese and frutti di mare and casually shared them. 

 

“Well,” Kyungsoo voiced out while reaching for his drink. “I guess since your pups now are much closer than they were before you finally have to accept that they’re more than friends, huh?”

 

Chanyeol sighed. “I guess, yeah. I’d like to blame it on Baek’s heat but I guess I have to admit that Jongdae is the reason he’s in heat right now and yeah, you’ve been right all along, they’re clearly in love.”

 

“Told you,” Kyungsoo grinned. “It’s cute though.”

 

Leaning into his chair, the carpenter hummed. “It is,” he nodded. “Makes me a little jealous, though. My baby is in love and I’m all alone.”

 

Kyungsoo laughed out at the fake sob. “I feel you.”

 

“Oh, really? That surprises me.”

 

“It does?”

 

“Yeah,” Yeol nodded. “I thought you’d be in a relationship or at least dating.”

 

“Yes? What makes you think that?” Curious, Kyungsoo leaned forwards and rested his elbows on the table. 

 

“I don’t know, you’re a handsome guy and you’ve got a great personality. Oh, and you come along with an adorable hybrid. What could someone want more?”

 

“Aw, that’s very nice, thank you. But as you can see, it is still not enough and someone obviously wants more.”

 

Chanyeol made a face. “Incomprehensible.”

 

“Did you know that people need four years to fully get to know each other?”

 

“No, I didn’t know that. Is that true?”

 

The nurse gave a nod. “It takes that long because people try to hide their true personality and certain habits to make the person they like comfortable in their presence.”

 

“Oh, then I’ve done it wrong all the time,” the carpenter snickered. “Maybe that’s why I’m not able to build up a relationship.”

 

Kyungsoo hummed. “Incomprehensible,” he mimicked Chanyeol’s words. “I think nothing is better than someone who’s honest right from the start.”

 

“Well, then I guess I’m just simply unbearable.”

 

“How long has your last relationship been, if I’m allowed to ask.”

 

“Two years,” Chanyeol answered almost right away. “We’re together for not so long, though. After not even a year we broke up. It was the best for all of us, for him, for me and for Baek, too.”

 

Kyungsoo furrowed his brows a little. “It was the best for Baek?”

 

“Yeah,” the man nodded. “I mean, by now you know how Baek is. He’s very affectionate, he’s sensitive and he needs a lot attention. He and my ex clashed every day. I tried to explain to him that Baek is not the way he is because I raised him like that but because of what has happened to him before I got him. I tried to explain to him that Baek always will need this attention, that he’ll always be this cuddly with me but that this doesn’t mean that he’s intedning to break us apart.”

 

“And yet he did not understand.”

 

“Right,” Yeol said. “I know it’s difficult for some people to accept the sudden presence of a hybrid in their lives but I told him, I told him about Baek when we started dating. I guess that’s what hurt the most then, that he said he was okay with it and then acted up like this. And I’m still quarreling with the fact that he was able to hurt Baek the way he did.”

 

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Kyungsoo pursed his lips into a slight pout at the sad smile Chanyeol gave him.

 

“I guess that’s what you have to deal with sometimes when you’ve got a hybrid in your life. Only because you’re fine with having them in your life, doesn’t mean someone else is as well.”

 

“Well, that’s true,” Soo agreed, nodding along. “Before your friend asked you to forster Baek, did you ever think of getting a hybrid?”

 

“Actually,” Yeol hummed. “Not really. I always wanted to have a dog but I never thought of getting it in a hybrid. What about you?’

 

Kyungsoo laughed out softly. “I did not chose Dae, he chose me. I accompanied a friend to a shop because she wanted to get one and yeah, in the end it was me who walked out with one.”

 

“So Jongdae is bought?”

 

“He is, yes. I tried to get my friend to a shelter but she was devastated to get a purebred shiba.”

 

Chanyeol nodded his head a little. “So and what did Dae do that you took him home that day?”

 

“Well, he bit me, claiming me as his own and then started to throw a fit when we wanted to leave. He was desperately crying and it melted my heart.”

 

“He bit you? How cute is that,” Chanyeol almost squealed. “That’s really adorable.”

 

“It hurt though,” Soo snickered.

 

“Well yeah, their baby teeth are sharp as hell. But nevertheless, it’s freaking cute. He claimed you, that’s so precious.”

 

“Yes, I guess it is.”

 

“Since he’s from a shop you got papers for him right?”

 

“I do, yeah,” the nurse nodded. “They’re ridiculous. Every time they fall into my hands I get angry. His whole descent revolves around this shop. Even his grandparents were born in this shop.”

 

“Does he have any health issues?”

 

“So far no and I hope it stays that way. I’m a little afraid that something might could come up in future. One of his brothers showed clear signs of disability.”

 

“That sounds like some inproperhensive breeding that happened there.”

 

Kyungsoo let a deep sigh slip past his lips. “Yes, I guess that’s what happened there. I feel bad for supporting them by actually buying Jongdae from them but I couldn't help it. I know it’s bad but yeah,” yet another sigh left the young man. “He claimed me, what should’ve done?”

 

Chanyeol chuckled softly. “I probably would’ve done the same. There’s no need to apologize for what you’ve done.”

 

“I still feel guilty sometimes. Pet shops should not exist, no matter if for actually animals or hybrids. They’re bad.”

 

“You know, I might know something that will help you to get over your guilt.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Kyungsoo tilted his head in interest. “And what’s that?”

 

“Do you have time on Saturday?”

 

“Uh, yes.”

 

“Baek and I will go to the shelter. The building is quite old and some things have to be repaired , so I’ll help my friend to fix some stuff. Maybe you want to help?”

 

“Oh, I’d love to but I’m not as handy as you are.”

 

“But you’re a great cook and I’m sure some of the hybrids will need someone who puts on band-aids for them.”

 

“Oh, they’ll help?”

 

The carpenter nodded. “Everyone helps, from bunny to dog.”

 

“Aw, that’s amazing. Sure I’ll come.”

 

Chanyeol smiled. “Awesome. Then prepare Jongdae that ha has to get up early that day, we’ll pick you up at seven.”

  
  
  
  


♥

  
  
  
  


It was a sunny morning and already pleasantly warm when they arrived at the shelter and Kyungsoo broke into a smile at the sight of the many different hybrids hopping around the place, despite the early hour. 

 

Baekhyun and Jongdae got out of the car, instantly rushing over to their new friends. Chanyeol’s friend, the good soul of the shelter, came over to the car with a friendly smile on his face. “Hello, good morning.”

 

“Morning,” Yeol greeted the man back. “Junmyeon, that’s Kyungsoo.”

 

“Oh, Jongdae’s owner.”

 

“Right,” Soo smiled, reaching for the hand that was held out to him. “Nice to meet you, Junmyeon.”

 

“The pleasure is all mine. Thanks for coming here today. I hope you’re not too disturbed by the time.”

 

“Not at all,” Kyungsoo said. “I’m a nurse and only work early shifts so I’m used to getting up early.”

“Oh, you’re a nurse? Human medicine?”

 

“Officially yes,” the nurse chuckled. “But Jongdae needs much medical care, he’s a little clumsy. So, I got experience in cared for injured, crying hybrids.”

 

“Good to know,” Junmyeon laughed. “I’m sure you’ll have the chance to perform your profession today.”

 

“I’ll be on alert,” Soo smiled. “To be honest, I’m not very handy so I’ll be quite useless.”

 

“Ah, I doubt that. We’ll find something that suits so. There is a lot to do.”

 

“And that’s why we should start right away,” Chanyeol stated, swinging a black he had brought over his back. 

 

Junmyeon shook his head as he watched the tall man walking off. “Workaholic.”

 

“Yeah, I’ll noticed that too already.”

 

“I’m grateful for what he’s doing for me but sometimes he really should take a step back. But that’s just how he is, he’s always been like that.”

 

“Since when do you guys know each other?”

 

“Since middle school,” the head of the shelter answered. “Yeol never has been a very good student but he’s always been a handy and hardworking guy. I mean, you’ve probably seen his house?”

 

“Oh yeah, it’s huge. And his interior is breathtaking.”

 

“It is,” Junmyeon agreed with a nod. “You know, he’s built almost every piece of furniture you’ll find here. I owe him at least an arm and a leg but this stubborn shithead won’t accept any thank you. He’s got a way too big heart. Anyways, shall start then too?’

 

“Sure,” Soo nodded. “But please don’t give something to do I can screw up.”

 

“Well, we have some rooms to paint. Are you comfortable with that?”

 

“As long as I don’t have to get super creative I’m fine.”

 

“Don’t worry, it’s just simple, plain white.”

 

“Well, I guess can do that,” Kyungsoo snickered.

 

Chanyeol had told him that the shelter was located in an old building and so Kyungsoo had expected the worse but the hybrid home was actually a quite nice place. The hybrids shared rooms by their species and all of the bedrooms were lovingly decorated and very neat. 

 

Kyungsoo was asked to paint one of the walls of the dining room and while he carefully prepared the room for his work, removing picture frames from the wall his eyes happened to fall on a photo that showed Chanyeol and Baekhyun. The corgi was much younger in the picture than he was now and he was clinging to Chanyeol’s neck while brightly smiling into the camera. 

 

“This was taken the day we told him that I’d take him home.”

 

Kyungsoo jumped in shock and whipped his head around as Chanyeol suddenly stood beside him. “Oh god, I didn’t see you coming,” he huffed.

 

“Sorry,” the carpenter apologized with a  smile. “He was cute, huh?”

 

“He still is,” Soo chuckled. “But yeah, he was adorable. And he finally grew into his ears.”

 

“Oh yeah, he did. I’m sure if he would’ve been able to flap those wings he’d have been able to fly off.”

 

The comment had Kyungsoo snorting. Shaking his head, he put the frame away. “This is a really nice place.”

 

“Yes, it is,” Chanyeol agreed. “It is a shelter but Junmyeon tries his best to make this place a home for everyone that comes here. He’s doing an amazing job.”

 

“He told me that you help him a lot. He said that he owes you an arm and a leg.”

 

The carpenter rolled his eyes at the words. “He talks a lot when the day is long,” he responded. “Just ignore him.”

 

Kyungsoo chuckled softly. “What are you going to do first?” He asked, nodding at the hammer Chanyeol held onto.

 

“I think of using some of the leftover wooden slats to build one or two new beds while Myeon paints the walls in the bedroom. Then I’ll take a look at the closets. I hope you’re okay with me running through here while you work.”

 

“Oh, of course. Don’t worry about me.”

 

Chanyeol smiled. “Great, if you need help just call me.”

 

While starting his work, painting the wall, Kyungsoo couldn’t help but take a look at the carpenter every now and then. Chanyeol was working on the new beds on the terrace outside the dining room and the nurse was fascinated by how fast Baekhyun’s owner turned some plain wooden slats into a piece of furniture. 

 

And while Kyungsoo watched Chanyeol working, Jongdae and Baekhyun watched Kyungsoo. “Do you think he likes him?”

 

The shiba hummed. “Sure he does.”

 

“I mean, do you think he likes Chanyeollie the way I like you?” Baekhyun repeated his ask, tilting his head a little.

 

“I don’t know,” Jongdae shrugged. “Why does it matter?”

 

The corgi pursed his pink lips into a slight pout. “You know when Soo and Chanyeollie like each other we can be together every day, all the time.”

 

Dae let out a sound. “Hm, you’re right,” he said, nodding his head. “But how can we find out if he likes him?”

 

“You could ask him.”

 

“But then you have to ask Chanyeol, too! What if Soo likes him but he does not like Soo?”

 

“I will ask him,” Baek said, giving a firm nod. “Tonight I’ll ask him!”

 

“And what if they don’t like each other that way?”

 

Baekhyun hummed. His ears twitched a little as he thought. “Then we have to make them liking each other.”

 

“How?”

 

“I don’t know but we’ll find a way. We have to!”

 

Both pups stuck to what they had agreed on and interrogated their owner on what they thought of each other. And while Jongdae dropped careful questions every now and then, Baekhyun got straight to the point. Cuddled up to his owner, he dropped the bomb.

 

“Do you like Kyungsoo? I like Kyungsoo. He’s cute!”

 

“Uh, yes,” Yeol nodded, a little dumbfounded. “I like him too.”

 

“He’s really super nice,” the corgi chirped. “Do you like him as much as I like Dae?”

 

“I guess not.”

 

Baekhyun made a face. “Why not?”

 

“Because you love Jongdae, right? I like Kyungsoo but I don’t love him.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because I have to be in love with him to love him.”

 

“Can’t you fall in love with him?”

 

The carpenter laughed out. “Baek, what are you even talking about?”

 

The corgi pouted. “I just think it would be nice if you would like him.”

 

“But I do like him.”

 

“But not as much as I like Dae,” Baek whined, wiggling a little Chanyeol’s lap. “I want you to like him as much as I like Dae!”

 

Frowning a little, Chanyeol tilted his head.  “Baekhyun, really. Stop that. I like Kyungsoo, I like him in a way where I feel comfortable enough to even call him a good friend but I’m not in love with him. Just accept that and don’t bother me with that, please.”

 

The corgi’s ears dropped. “Okie,” Baek whispered. “I’m sorry. I was just curious.”

 

Shaking his head a little, Chanyeol stroke Baekhyun over the head and scratched one of his pointy ears. “You don’t have to worry. Kyungsoo and I are friends and even if we were not, you and Jongdae could still see each other as much as you like to.”

 

Nodding, Baekhyun let his head fall onto his owners chest as Chanyeol started to caress his back. “Can Dae come over for a movie night, tomorrow?”

 

“Of course he can.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


♥

  
  
  
  


“Say, does Baek act a little weird lately?”

 

Chanyeol looked up from the mugs he was pouring coffee into and met Kyungsoo’s eyes. “Huh?”

 

The nurse laughed out, shaking his head a little. “You know, the night after we went to help at the shelter Jongdae behaved a little weird. He all of the sudden asked me if I’d like you.”

 

“I hope you said yes.”

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at the joke. “It’s not only this, the whole night he dropped random questions about you.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Don’t you think Chanyeol his handsome. He’s so tall, isn’t that cool? Stuff like that.”

 

Humming, Chanyeol put the coffee pot away and then handed Kyungsoo one of the mugs. “Actually, Baek asked me the same.”

 

“He did?”

 

The carpenter nodded, throwing a look outside the window into the garden where the two hybrids sat in the hammock. “He was straight forwards though. He wants me to like you just as much as he like Dae.”

 

Kyungsos frowned. “So, they basically want us to love each other.”

 

“Yeah, seems like that.”

 

“But why?”

 

Chanyeol shrugged. “I don’t know. Did you meet someone by any chance?”

 

“No,” Soo said. “You?”

 

“No, me neither.”

 

“Hm, maybe they’re afraid that they, in future, will not be able to see each other as often as they do right now.”

 

“I told Baek that he has not to worry about that.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded along the words while sipping on his coffee. “Yes, me too.” He tilted his head in confusion when Chanyeol suddenly laughed out. “What?”

 

“Do you think they are trying to hook us up?”

 

“Why would they do that? They see each other every day.”

 

“Maybe that’s the point,” the tall man said. “They see each other every day but they don’t are around each other in the night.”

 

Kyungsoo let out a mixed sound between laugh and sigh. “Gosh, that would make sense.” He looked at Chanyeol, snorting. “So cunning.”

 

“Ah, we can’t blame them, they’re in love.”

 

“Still,” Soo chuckled. “They can not just try too hook random people up with each other.”

 

“Let them have their fun,” the corgi owner snickers. “Say, would you and Dae like to go to the beach next weekend?”

 

“The beach?”

 

The carpenter nodded. “Every year a couple of small shelters meet up there to spend one weekend together. They do some fun activities and it’s always really nice.”

 

“How often did you join it already?”

 

“Ever since I adopted Baek. In the first year I just joined it because I thought it’s good for Baek to spend some time with his friends from the shelter but I found it really nice too. Officially Baek and I are part of the shelter when we go there.”

 

“Part of the shelter?”

 

“Yes, I count as a caregiver of the shelter. Somewhat like Junmyeon’s employee.”

 

“Oh, but would it be okay we would tag along then?”

 

Chanyeol nodded. “Yes, don’t worry. It was Myeon’s idea, by the way.”

 

“Oh well, if it won’t cause any trouble I’d like to,” Kyungsoo smiled. “It’s been a while since Dae and I had somewhat like vacation.”

 

“Great,” Yeol said, returning the smile. “Then I’ll tell Myeon that you’ll come along.”

 

“So, it’s next week right?”

 

“Yes, we’ll drive there around 3pm. Is that okay for you?”

 

Kyungsoo nodded. “Totally fine. Do we have to bring something?”

 

“Actually only clothes, toothbrushes and stuff. They provide towels and bedding and such. It’s a really nice accommodation. Kinda like a youth hostel. The hybrids will share the big sleeping rooms and we, who tag along as caretaker, get the private rooms.”

 

“That really sounds like a class going on a trip,” Soo chuckled.

 

“It is like that,” Chanyeol laughed. “Prepare for getting up a lot to tell them to be quiet at night. Especially the dogs.”

 

“Will they be split in groups?”

 

“It’s different every year. Last year they were split into boys and girls but it didn’t work that well. You know, the dogs were way too loud for the cats and the bunnies were also overwhelmed with the loudness of the pups. So I guess they’ll separate the dogs from the rest this time.”

 

“Does Baek belong to the loud ones?”

 

“He’s a corgi, what do you think?” The carpenter shook his head a little. “He’s one of the loudest.”

 

“Hard to believe,” Kyungsoo hummed. “I mean, I’ve seen his bubbly side a lot but he’s never been really loud before.”

 

“You’re about to see whole different side of him.”

 

“I can’t wait to see it to be honest,” Soo smiled. “Also, I’m curious to see how Jongdae reacts to the fact that he has to share Baek.”

 

“Oh right, I didn’t think of that,” Yeol voiced out. “What do you think, will he be jealous?”

 

“Probably,” the shiba owner nodded. “I just hope he does not jump at someone.”

 

Chanyeol chuckled. “I’m sure Baek will keep him from that. As much as he loves his friends, Dae is his number one.”

 

“Well, let us be surprised.”

 

Jongdae showed the very first hint of jealous much earlier than Kyungsoo had expected. Once he told the shiba that they would join Chanyeol and Baekhyun to spend the weekend at the beach and the corgi very excitedly told him about all the fun stuff and how much he liked playing around with some other pups, Jongdae’s mood changed drastically. 

 

And this drastic mood change lasted way too long for everyone’s like. Arrived at the campside, Jongdae acted like a little, sulky child and even annoyed Baekhyun with his behavior. 

 

Literally glued to Chanyeol’s arms, Kyungsoo heard the corgi muttering under his breath. “I don’t like when he’s like that.”

 

“Give him a little time to warm up,” Chanyeol whispered, leaning a little down to be on height with the corgi’s ears. 

 

Kyungsoo sighed softly, turning his head to take a look at Jongdae who trailed a couple of feet behind them. Shaking his head he looked back at Baekhyun. “Baek, you know the area here, right? Would you show me around later?”

 

His question had the effect Kyungsoo had hoped for and put a smile on the corgis face. “Yes,” he nodded. “I can show the most beautiful place here.”

 

“Oh really? I can’t wait to see it.”

 

Bringing their stuff to the small, colorful log cabins and greeting everyone who had already arrived, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun then trailed off to explore the quiet environment. Chanyeol watched them walking towards the shore and the threw a look at Jongdae, who sat at one of the large wooden tables by the fireplace. Going there, he sat down next to the shiba.

 

“Why so sulky?” He asked when Jongdae looked at him.

 

“I’m not sulky,” the young hybrid grumbled, puffing his cheeks. 

 

“You very clearly are and you’ve been like this ever since Kyungsoo told you that we’d come here. So let me know why, because your behavior does not only annoy Kyungsoo but Baek and me as well.”

 

The shiba’s ears dropped a little. “I don’t want to be here,” he then said.

 

“Why?”

 

“Baekhyunnie is so happy to be here. He told me a lot about his friends and I don’t like that.”

 

Chuckling, Chanyeol reached to ruffle the hybrids head. “You don’t have to jealous,” he told. “I’m not sure if you haven’t noticed it yet but Baek loves you and he’ll probably tell everyone here how much he loves you once he has the chance to do it.”

 

A faint blush crept up Jongdae’s cheeks at the words. “R-really?”

 

“I bet all I have on that,” Yeol smiled. “You really don’t have to worry. Now put on a smile and let’s have a great weekend here.”

 

Jongdae nodded. “Okay,” he smiled softly. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Tell Soo and Baek,” Chanyeol said, nodding towards the shore. “The earlier, the better.”

 

The hybrid nodded again and then got up to skip over to Baekhyun and Kyungsoo to apologize for his behavior. And while Jongdae joined the corgi and his owner to look around, Chanyeol went to help Junmyeon unpacking the stuff he brought. 

 

“So, Kyungsoo being here means he’s got no problem with sharing a room with you, huh?”

 

Chanyeol’s eyes widened and his eyebrows almost met his hairline as he looked at his friend with a surprised expression. “W-wait, what?”

 

“Oh, didn’t I tell you?” Junmyeon uttered. “You and him have to share a room over the weekend.”

 

“Wait, I thought that we’d share one.”

 

“We can’t. Sehun is in a very clingy phase right now and he does not want to sleep with the others, so he’s going to sleep with me.”

 

“You did not mention that in any kind of word,” Yeol grumbled.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Junmyeon said, giving a smile. “But what’s with that face? Is it that bad that you have to share a room?”

 

“I think you forgot that we actually have to share a futon.”

 

“Oh,” the head of the shelter voiced out. “I indeed forgot that. Oh god, no. Sehun is so clingy.”

 

Chanyeol frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. “Hello, we’re not talking about you here right now!”

 

“Yeah, sorry,” Myeon said. “Sorry that I’m human and forgot to tell you.”

 

The tall carpenter clicked his tongue. 

 

“Don’t give me that face. Sharing a futon for two nights won’t kill you.”

 

Shaking his head, Chanyeol let out a faint grumble. Grabbing two of the sixpacks of water his friend had brought, he carried them to the kitchen. Right as he dropped them to the ground right next to the fridge, Kyungsoo entered the room. “Oh, already back?”

 

“Yeah, Baek wants to introduce Dae to his friends,” Soo smiled. “Jongdae apologized for being sulky and annoying, did you talk to him?”

 

Chanyeol only gifted the shiba owner a smile.

 

“Thanks,” the nurse said. “Uh, do you need any help?”

 

“No,” Yeol said, shaking his head. “There’s something I have to tell you, though.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“I was supposed to share a room with Junmyeon but he’s going to share the room with one of his younger hybrids which means that you and I would have to share a room.”

 

“Oh, okay. Well, that’s not a problem for me.” Kyungsoo furrowed his brows a little when Chanyeol sighed. “What else is to come? That we have to share a bed?” He laughed but stopped when the carpenter did not laugh with him. “We have to share a bed?”

 

Chanyeol gave a mixed gesture of shrug and nod. “They provide futons here. One futon per room. And we literally have no spare one.”

 

Kyungsoo kept quiet for a moment, then shrugged himself. “Well, as long as you’re not kicking me in the night.”

 

“So, you’re okay with it?”

 

“Well, do we have another option?”

 

“No, not really.”

 

Kyungsoo broke into a chuckle at the tall man’s abashed expression. “Oh, don’t make such a face. It’s not your fault.”

 

“Yeah, it’s actually Junmyeon’s fault. You can thank him.”

 

“Just because I’m curious,” Soo uttered. “What would you’ve done if I’d have a problem with sharing a bed with you?”

 

Chanyeol hummed. “I’d have killed Myeon and would have taken over his bed.”

 

Kyungsoo chuckled. “Well, I guess I saved a life then.”

 

“You did, for sure.”

 

“Why is he going to share his bed with one of the hybrid, anyways?”

 

“Ah, Sehun is in a clingy phase right now. On top of that he’s very stubborn and can turn into a petty baby when does not get what he wants,” Chanyeol said, rolling his eyes. “He’s that overgrown kitten.”

 

“Ah, yeah,” Soo voiced out. “I remember him. He’s a kitten? How old is he, he’s huge.”

 

“He turned 12 in April. It’s Junmyeon’s own fault that he still acts like a baby, he treats him like a baby after all.”

 

“Well, i guess we can not fight the want of a baby.”

 

“Nope,” Yeol sighed. “It would make the weekend a hell.”

 

“And we don’t want that.’ Kyungsoo chuckled, shaking his head a little. “So, since things are sorted out now, is there really nothing I can help you with?”

 

“Not really but if you’re that desperate to help, we’ll find something.”

 

They indeed found something Kyungsoo could help with and so the nurse soon found himself standing in the main hut’s kitchen, preparing side dishes for dinner. Since he did no anybody beside Chanyeol and Junmyeon, the carpenter joined to give him a helping hand. 

 

“Ew, it’s sour.” Chanyeol shook himself, sticking out his tongue at the sour taste of the vinaigrette he had made. “Ew, ew, ew.”

 

Taking another spoon, Kyungsoo tasted the salat dressing. “Uh, too much vinegar. Add some lemon juice and a spoonful of sugar, that will help.”

 

“You’re very sure of the matter when it comes to cooking,” Chanyeol stated as he did what Jongdae’s owner told him to do. “Where did you learn cooking?”

 

“I always wanted to become a chef,” Kyungsoo answered, watching as the taller added sugar to the dressing. “I started going to cooking school but at some point it got to expensive and my parents did not want to pay for it any longer. I had the choice to either do something else or try to finance it on my own but I wasn’t able of it, so I changed paths and went to nursing school.”

 

“Ah, that’s sad to hear.”

 

“Well, I couldn’t change it. I’m fine with what I’m doing now, helping people is just as nice as cooking.”

 

Chanyeol hummed and nodded along the words. “And you?” He then was asked. “Has working with woods always been your dream?”

 

Kyungsoo tilted his head a little when Chanyeol laughed out.

 

“I wouldn't call it a dream but I was never a very good student, so I had to make the best of the abilities I have.” 

 

“Junmyeon told me that you’re not be best student but I didn’t think it was really true.”

 

“Oh hell yeah, I was a really bad student. Bad in every subject and the worst in math. I’m glad that I made it out of school with a rather good diploma.”

 

“But how did you get into carpeting?”

 

The tall man hummed, reaching out to cut a cucumber. “After school I couldn’t find a job and I was not qualified enough to go to college, so I lived on small part-time jobs. I was able to afford a small apartment but I had no money to buy any furniture, not even second hand stuff, so I thought that I could just build my own stuff. Well, and what should I say, it turned out better than expected.”

 

“So, you built yourself a bed and then you decided to become a carpenter?”

 

“Kind of, yes. I went to each and every joinery I could find and ask if they could teach me.”

 

Kyungsoo raised his brows. “Wow, that’s really impressive. I t-” “What are you doing?!” The sudden loud voice that interrupted him had Kyungsoo flinching. Gasping, he looked over to the door, where he found Baekhyun and Jongdae standing. “Oh gosh, you startled me.”

 

“Me yoo,” Chanyeol agreed. “Baek, I told you to not always be so loud.”

 

The corgi did not respond to the words, only shrugged and hopped into the kitchen. “Ew, cucumbers! I don’t like cucumbers!”

 

“You don’t have to eat them,” Chanyeol sighed. 

 

“But the salat smells yummy,” the corgi pouted. 

 

The tall man let out another sigh. “You can give them to me then.”

 

“Do you have to put them in?”

 

“Yes, I have to. Baek, this food is for everyone not only for you.”

 

This time the corgi sighed. “I know.”

 

Kyungsoo chuckled, cupping a hand over his mouth. 

 

“We want to help,” Jongdae voiced out. “We helped outside but there are too many people helping, we don’t know what to do.”

 

“Well, we could need another pair helping hands,” Soo said, smiling at his hybrid. “I thought of making some meat and veggie meat skewers. Could you start with making them?”

 

“Sure,” both pups chirped in unison, hopping over to sit down at the small table that stood by the wall. After listening to the instruction Kyungsoo gev them they started their work, chatting while doing so.

 

Kyungsoo listened to their conversation, chuckling every now and then because the two young hybrids changed topics every other minute. From time to time he eyed Chanyeol, watching the tall man’s reaction to their wild chatting. 

 

With the help of their pups the preparations for dinner were done quickly and soon everyone was gathered outside to enjoy the very first feast of the weekend. Kyungsoo had a lot of fun sitting by the burning bonfire, watching all the different hybrids running around the place and talking about god and the world. 

 

It was a nice evening which later was accompanied by bottles of cold beer once most of the hybrids were in bed. Clinking their bottles together, Chanyeol smiled to Kyungsoo. “Cheers.”

 

Kyungsoo returned the smile and took a sip of the beer, grimacing a little at the bitter taste. “It’s been years since I’ve had a beer.”

 

“Well then,” the tall carpenter said. “Chug it down and I’ll get you another one to make for all this years.”

 

Kyungsoo laughed at the words, took them as a joke but when Chanyeol eventually brought them a second and even a third and fourth bottle of beer, the nurse new that he’d fall into bed not quite sober. 

 

Having four beers in the span of only two and a half hours had Kyungsoo, just like expected, staggering towards his lodging. Chanyeol quietly laughed at him when he struggled with opening the door of their room. “Don’t laugh, this is all your fault.”

 

The carpenter chuckled. “I didn’t force you to drink.”

 

Glaring at the man, Kyungsoo walked towards the futon and carefully sunk down to sit on it. “I blame you though if I’ll have a headache tomorrow.”

 

“Shouldn’t you as a nurse know how to prevent that?”

 

Soo sighed. “Water,” he said. “water, water, water.”

 

“Alright, I’ll get you some,” Chanyeol chuckled. “Be right back.”

 

While Baekhyun’s owner went to get some water for him, Kyungsoo leaned back and laid down. Huffing he rubbed his face and took a couple of deep breaths. When he was younger four beers were nothing for him but that was years ago and at the moment he could feel the four bottles clouding his mind. 

 

“Feeling sick?”

 

The question had him lifting his head. “No,” he answered, watching Chanyeol closing the door behind him. He took the bottle of water the man brought him and took a sip. “Like I said, it’s been years and I’m not used to drinking alcohol anymore. It’s spinning a little.”

 

“Really?” Chanyeol asked. “Let me check.”

 

Kyungsoo laughed out as the man laid down on the futon next to him, staring at the ceiling. He closed the water bottle and put it aside before then laying back as well. “Can you see it?”

 

The tall man hummed a little. “No,” he then said. “All fine for me. Are you sure it’s spinning? Maybe you’ve just looked at that fly there.”

 

Gasping at the tiny scuttling fly Chanyeol pointed at, Kyungsoo playfully hit the man in the chest. “I did not look at that fly.” Turning to his side, he looked at the man. “How could you even see that?”

 

Also turning to his side, Chanyeol grinned. “High definition view.”

 

“Obviously,” Soo uttered.

 

“I had a lasik surgery when I was in high school. My sight got much better though I still have to wear glasses. Mostly when I watch TV or drive.”

 

Kyungsoo frowned. “But you did not wear any today.”

 

“I forgot them at home.”

 

“You could’ve killed us.”

 

Chanyeol nodded at the fake gasp. “That was my intention but I failed.”

 

Chuckling, Kyungsoo shook his head. He let his eyes wander over the man’s face, scanning every inch of his facial features. “What happened to your lip?”

 

The tip of Chanyeol’s tongue peeked out, wetting a spot on his bottom lip. “I opened one of the beers with me teeth and cut it on the bottle cap.”

 

“It does not look good,” the nurse said. “Did you clean it?”

 

“Depends on what you see as cleaning.”

 

Raising a brow Kyungsoo rolled away and sat up, reaching over to grab his overnight bag. As he pulled out a small pouch Chanyeol also sat up. “You brought a medical kit?” He asked in amusement.

 

“I always have one with me,” Soo said. “Occupational disease, I guess.” Taking out a small transparent bottle and a wrapped cotton pad, he turned to Chanyeol. “Come here.”

 

Chanyeol’s face twisted in pain when Kyungsoo gently dabbed the cotton pad onto his lip. “Ow, that stings.”

 

“Alcohol always stings on an open wound. But don’t worry, it’ll be over soon.”

 

“What’s this?” Yeol asked when the nurse opened the small bottle.

 

“An ointment mixed with iodine. It’ll help to seal the wound. You know, cuts like this can lead to severe infections. Bacterias are everywhere.”

 

“That sounds as if you’re afraid of bacteria.”

 

“Everyone should be afraid of bad bacteria. People way too often underestimate the power of them.”

 

Tilting his head, Chanyeol looked at the smaller and his serious face. “Am I going to die now?”

 

Kyungsoo shrugged. “Could be, yeah.” He flinched a little when Chanyeol all of the sudden leaned forwards and pecked his lips. 

 

“There, now both us are going to die,” Chanyeol grinned as he pulled back.

 

Breaking into a chuckle, Kyungsoo shook his head. “Didn't know you could be this playful,” he uttered while pouring some of the iodine mixture onto a clean cotton pad. 

 

Chanyeol hummed while the nurse pressed the soaked pad against his bruised lip. “Aren't I always playful?” He asked when Kyungsoo pulled away again.

 

“Well, ever since we know each other I've never seen you like this.” 

 

The carpenter tilted his head, pursuing his lips into pout. “I'm always very playful. Seems as if you've never really paid attention to it.”

 

“Baek is very playful, but you're not.”

 

“Wait until tomorrow then you'll see how playful I am.”

 

“Tomorrow? Why tomorrow?”

 

“Tomorrow we play a couple of games, kinda like a competition between the shelters.”

 

“Oh,” Kyungsoo voiced out. “That sounds fun. Will there be a prize?”

 

“Honor, glory and a gift voucher for the hybrid outlet.”

 

“Oh, really? That's a great prize.”

 

“It is,” Yeol nodded. “Baek and I won last year. I didn't expect much and was quite surprised when I opened the envelope. It had a value of $50.”

 

“Wow, that's really great. How can I win this, Dae needs a couple of new clothes.”

 

“Well, if you really want to win then hold onto me,” the tall man winked. 

 

“I will,” Kyungsoo said, pointing a finger at Chanyeol. “But prepare, I really want to win this.” 

 

“I won't disappoint you.”

 

It was a promise Chanyeol kept. By the end of the next days competition, Kyungsoo really was able to hold the grand prize in his hands. In a very entertaining treasure hunt, made-up by the hybrids, Chanyeol wowed Kyungsoo with brains and fighting spirit. 

 

“I guess I have to thank you,” Soo smiled, lifting the nicely wrapped voucher a little. “Without you I'd have not won this.”

 

“I think so too,” Yeol said, nodding. “How old are you that you don't know who Balto is?!”

 

The nurse gasped. “Excuse me! I cannot know everything.”

 

“And still you should know about Balto, you own a dog after all.”

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at the man. “I'm not that much of a movie person.”

 

“Then we should change that,” Chanyeol grinned, wrapping an arm around the smaller’s shoulders. “Next weekend at my house, movie night. Dae and you can stay overnight.”

 

The action of Chanyeol more or less hugging Kyungsoo did not remain unseen by their hybrids. Grinning from ear to ear the two pups looked at each other. 

 

“Seems as if they're getting closer,” the shiba said.

 

Nodding his head, Baek hummed as he was hugged from behind. “Hopefully they get even closer.”

  
  
  


❣

  
  
  


The floor in front of the couch was a mess of blankets and pillows creating a nest and Kyungsoo smiled at how Jongdae and Baekhyun lay in between the soft, fluffy sea of fabrics, closely snuggled together. The corgi had his head rested against the shibas shoulder while hugging his arm with his whole body. 

 

It was a sight worth gold and Kyungsoo had great trouble to not snap a picture of the two cuddling hybrids. He drew his eyes away from the pups when Chanyeol plopped down next to him on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. “I hope you like salty popcorn because I'm not really a fan of sweet stuff.”

 

“Me neither,” Soo smiled, reaching into the bowl. “Perfect,” he hummed,biting down on the warm, popped corn pieces.

 

“Alright, ready to watch Balto?”

 

“Yes,” Baek barked. “I love Balto. He's so cool!”

 

Jongdae agreed with a nod, cheering when Chanyeol pressed play and the movie started.

 

For Kyungsoo Balto was not as cool as he was for Baekhyun and Jongdae but he still had to admit that the movie was pretty nice. At least the part he paid attention to. 

 

The young man lost focus on the film as Chanyeol's and his hand touched while reaching into the popcorn bowl and the carpenter brushed his fingers against his palm, curling them so the tips of his fingers caressed his skin.

 

Kyungsoo felt his heart thumping in his throat when Chanyeol eventually broke the contact and pulled his hand away. He just could not go back on watching the movie and found himself gazing at the tall man, every now and then. 

 

Trying to find out if Chanyeol did do it on purpose, Kyungsoo shifted in his seat until their knees touched. Chanyeol did not move away to lose the contact, even moved himself to deepen the touch. 

 

Considering if he should get bolder and make yet another move to closing the distance between them, Kyungsoo missed the chance of actually doing it. The movie was over without him even realizing it and Chanyeol moved to stand up when Jongdae pointed out that Baek had fallen asleep against his side.

 

“We did not decide yet if we're going to sleep in Baek's room or not,” Dae pouted as Chanyeol scooped the sleeping corgi up, bringing him into his arms. “Can I stay over tomorrow, too?” 

 

The carpenter smiled at the shiba. “Of course you can.”

 

Jongdae's pout immediately was replaced by a smile and he hummed a soft “Thank you.”

 

“Alright, then let's go and brush teeth,” Soo whispered, nodding his head towards the door.

 

“Do I have to? I'm so sleepy.”

 

Chanyeol chuckled at the face the shiba was making. 

 

“Sleepy or not, you have to. Now come on.”

 

Adjusting his sleeping pup in his arms, Chanyeol followed his guest up the stairs. “Night,” he said as Kyungsoo and Jongdae were about to step into the guest room.

 

“Nighty,” Dae chirped, while Kyungsoo smiled softly. “Goodnight.”

 

Making sure that Jongdae properly brushed his teeth, Kyungsoo also got ready for bed. His thoughts still lingered on the touch Chanyeol initiated and it was so present that he could not fall asleep at all.

 

While Jongdae was snoozing beside him, chasing a squirrel in his dreams, Kyungsoo thought about Chanyeol and why the man touching him so innocently had his heart thumping so fast. 

 

The carpenter was a very handsome and interesting man, Kyungsoo could not deny that and he felt very comfortable in his presence but Chanyeol had never appeared to be interested in him and it confused Kyungsoo. It confused him just as much as the giddy feeling he all of the sudden had.

 

Out of his thoughts the nurse was pulled by a door open and closing around an hour after everyone had gone to bed. Wondering who had left their bed and why, Kyungsoo got up. The shibas sleep was not disturbed when Kyungsoo opened the door and skipped out  of the room.

 

The hallway was dark and to not lose orientation, Kyungsoo took the wall as help of guiding and slid his hand along it as he stepped down the corridor. A faint light greeted him once he had reached the staircase and it literally lured him down the steps.

 

It brought him all the way down to a part of the big house he had not seen so far. Pushing a rather heavy door open, Kyungsoo suddenly found himself standing in Chanyeol's basement workshop. Wood in all sizes and shapes as well as all different kinds of furniture laughed at him from every corner of the enormous room and he did not know what to look at first.

 

Eventually his eyes found something to look at and it happened to be the owner of the room. Dressed in nothing but sweatpants Chanyeol stood by the end of a large workbench, scribblings something down on a paper. 

 

He had headphones on and did not notice Kyungsoo standing by the door. Only when he put the pen away and straighten his back he eventually saw his visitor. Pulling the headphones off his head, hd put them away. “Oh, what are you doing here?”

 

“I should ask you,”Soo said. “Don't tell me you're working?”

 

“I'm not. I just had an idea and wanted to make a quick sketch of it.”

 

“An idea, in the middle of the night?”

 

Chanyeol chuckled. “Creativity never sleeps.”

 

Raising a brow, Kyungsoo stepped further into the room. “Show me that never sleeping creativity.” He walked over to Chanyeol and glanced at the sketch. “What is that?”

 

“A dresser, obviously.”

 

“Obviously?” Soo laughed. “That's a rectangle with some dots and other weird scribblings.”

 

The carpenter let out a gasp. “Excuse me?!”

 

“Sorry, but this does not look like a dresser at all.”

 

“Come here,” Yeol waved at the nurse, gesturing to lean over. “This here is the rear wall and what you so charmingly described as weird scribblings are details for the drawers.”

 

Kyungsoo hummed. “I see and what is th-” His words faded as Chanyeol turned his head and they looked at each other with their faces being only inches apart. 

 

His eyes fell onto the carpenter's slightly parted lips, lingering there for a second. As he looked back up to meet Chanyeol's gaze, the man had already leaned in. Their lips touched and Kyungsoo could feel his heart skipping a beat. 

 

It fastly turned into more than just a simple kiss and when Kyungsoo was pressed against the wooden workbench as they literally made out, a moan slipped past his lips.

 

Panting he looked at Chanyeol when the man pulled away, biting down his lip. The taller got what he wanted to not directly voice out and turned away for a second. “That's all I got.”

 

“Has worked for others before as well,” Soo said, eyes focused on the small Vaseline tube the man had grabbed. 

 

It was a hot and messy with tongues fighting for dominance, hands tugging at hair and nails scratching over skin. By the time their bodies got the desired releases, Kyungsoo's sleeping shirt stuck to his sweaty skin, his legs were shaking from the aftermaths and Chanyeol's arms and back were decorated with angry red scratches. 

 

Heaving, trying to catch his breath Kyungsoo pushed himself off the workbench to sit up. Chanyeol caught him into kiss. “That was not what I expected to get for I touching your hand but damn, if I'd have known I'd have done it earlier.”

 

“So, you did it on purpose,” Soo laughed, shivering a little when Chanyeol rested his hands on his naked thighs, squeezing them. 

 

“I did,” the man nodded. “I was testing the waters.”

 

“Since when?”

 

“Probably quite a while already but really sure I've been since the camp weekend. And you?”

 

“What makes you so sure that we share a mutual feeling?”

 

“Well, I hope we do. Otherwise you've just broken my heart.”

 

Kyungsoo laughed out and leaned forwards to nip at the tall man's lips. “I'd never do that.”

 

“That's what I wanted to hear,” Yeol hummed. 

 

Kyungsoo smiled and kissed Chanyeol again. “But to answer your question,” he said. “I guess for quite a while already but if you'd not have tested the waters tonight, I'd probably have not quite realized it.”

 

“Well then, a good thing that I could not control my feelings for a second.”

 

They shared a couple more kisses until Kyungsoo started to shiver from the damp shirt that still stuck to his skin. “We should take a shower.”

 

“And then? Going to sneak back into bed with the pups?” Soo pouted a little. “That's actually not what I want right now.”

 

“Then let's shower and then move to the couch to make out a little more,” Chanyeol suggested, humming when Kyungsoo approved his idea by sealing it with a kiss. 

  
  
  
  
  


❣

  
  


Even though they night was rather short, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo woke up quite early in the morning and te nurse hummed as he buried his face into the tall man's neck, inhaling his scent. “Is this how our pups feel when they around each other?”

 

“I guess, yeah,” Yeol answered, gently running his fingers through Kyungsoo's black locks. 

 

“Then I now know why they want to be together 24/7. This is nice.”

 

“Well, we can make it 24/7 if you want.”

 

Lifting his head, Kyungsoo looked at the taller. “Wouldn't it be a little too early for that?”

 

The man shrugged. “I don't know, but we won't find out if we don't try?”

 

“Baek and Dae will die of joy.”

 

Chanyeol chuckled. “They probably gonna high five each other because they'll think they've hooked us up.”

 

“But didn't they, somehow? Without them we wouldn't be here.”

 

“Hm, yeah. I guess you're right.”

 

Pressing a kiss to Chanyeol's jaw, Kyungsoo smiled. “Shall we still keep it a secret for a little longer? I'd like to have it that peaceful for a while more.”

 

“Sure, we can keep it as long as you like.”

 

Not really. They tried to hide it but their secret did not stay a secret for long. 

 

As soon as the puppies got up and Baekhyun, tail wagging, jumped at his owner to give him a sloppy good morning kiss, they were exposed. Pulling away from his beloved Chanyeollie, the corgi frowned. “You smell like Kyunggie,” the pup stated, sniffing at his owner again. “His scent is all over you.”

 

“Well, Kyungsoo has been around since yesterday, of course you can smell him on me.”

 

“No, no, no,” Baek said, shaking his head. “You smell like Kyunggie just as much as you smell like me. And that means Kyunggie must've scent marked you!”

 

“Scent marked?” Kyungsoo asked. 

 

Jongdae nodded. “When you love someone you mark them.”

 

The pup's looked at one another with wide open eyes a n d then turned their heads towards their owners. “Do you love each other?!”

 

“Do you finally like Kyunggie just as much as I like Dae?!”

 

The corgis eyes were sparkling and Chanyeol knew that there wa! No way they could deny it any longer. He gave a nod and smiled while gazing at Kyungsoo. “Yes,” he said. “I like him just as you like Jongdae, you lovesick puppy.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
